Tsuki no mori
by hisis-chan
Summary: en un lugar mágico llamo tsuki no mori (bosque de la luna) raras cosas pasan... un instituto especial para solo los mejores. kurosaki ichigo es transferido a ese lugar. un chico de elemento fuego con un gran dote. Pero al llegar unos ojos plateados llaman su atención? y algo raro pasa en ese misterioso lugar ¿que sera? ¿ tendrá rivales? ¿ surgirán sentimientos nuevos?
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO holaa! ... jajaj se preguntaran por que empezado esta historia si todavia no acabo la otra historia de himitsu kokoro... bueno pues ya las ganas que me aguante ya no pude mas y aqui esta el adelanto y traere el sig. cuando pueda y la continuación y el final de la otra pero se tardara un poko por sincustacias de la escuela bueno ojala y les guste saludos y hasta la proxima.**

* * *

en este mundo todas las personas tiene elementos pero unos los desarrollan antes que otros, por ejemplo hay algunos que las desarrollan desde niño, pero hay veces que las desarrollas de adolecente, pero otras por mala suerte las desarrollan de adulto se podría decir pero eso se podría decir que son discriminados o tratados como algo inferior; hay otros que destacan por tener mayor facilidad de control pero esos son pocos y admirad mucho son como los mas poderosos por que no es tan fácil de manejarlos, es de cuestión de mucho entrenamiento y mas que nada talento pero otro punto importante es que te guste porque hay personas que casi no lo usan por miedo a no poder tener el control, otras porque prefieren solo usarlo en ocasiones especiales y vivir digamos "normal" para ellos. Pero hay algunos que poseen elementos especiales y muy poderosos, pero es difícil ver a personas con ese tipo de elemento. Bueno a mi me consideran de ese tipo de personas; Está es mi historia soy ichigo kurosaki uno elemento fuego. A diferencia de la mayoría de los de elemento de fuego que digamos que el de ellos es como entre rojo y naranja, a mi me destaca de los "especiales" por qué mi fuego es negro y se me hace muy fácil manejarlo; pero mi problema es que a veces se sale de control. Así que decidí ir a las afueras de la ciudad en el bosque que se llama Tsuki no mori que significa el bosque de la luna. Es un lugar especial para todo tipo de elementos agua, fuego, tierra, aire, nieve, trueno o electricidad y elemento planta. es una escuela para ellos y me recomendaron en ir por ser una de las mejores y porque hay podre mejorar mi elemento y tener control con el, ya que casi incendio nuestra casa si no fuera por mi hermana yuzu que ayudo a apagarla y a apagarme también. Volviendo al lugar dicen que es mágico y que se pude apreciar la luna como en ningún otro lugar y algo que ayuda a aumentar los poderes de todos pero en ciertas ocasiones y que solo estén en ese lugar.

Hay esta el amigo de mi padre urahara kisuke, que al parecer es director de esa escuela junto a yoruichi shihouin una de sus amigas. Mi padre me comento que urahara es de elemento viento y uno de los más poderosos de ese elemento. Desconozco el elemento de yoruichi.

-cuando me había dado cuenta ya el tren había llegado a la estación donde me tocaba bajar, me baje con algunas de mis cosas ya que las demás fueron enviadas una semana antes ya a mi habitación de la escuela, ya que tienen cuartos para los alumnos se podría decir, porque muchos de lugares mas lejos que yo, están en esta escuela; solo espero no compartir mi cuarto con nadie.

Al bajarme sentí una fresca brisa otro punto al favor en ese lugar casi siempre esta nublado o con nieve o por lluvia. Bueno prefiero los lugares frescos que calurosos, vaya que ironía viniendo eso de mí siendo yo elemento de fuego.

Hablando de elemento le hago honor a mi fuego porque siempre visto con ropas negras, me ven como malo por eso casi nadie me habla, prefiero andar solo que mal acompañado y no soporto estar con mucha gente, creo que no es mi estilo.

Me fui por un sendero directo a la escuela. Si que eran pinos muy grandes, mientras caminaba disfrutaba el paisaje era muy tranquilizador, algunos ruidos de animales y de los insectos como las ranas o los grillos, por mi estar con esa tranquilidad es buena señal de este lugar. Se podría decir que me gusta, si mi salón o en la escuela sea fastidioso me vendré a este lugar.

Y otro de mis objetivos es ser mejor que todos los elemento fuego y si es posible que los demás elementos. También me llamo la atención que luego hacen como eliminatorias de elementos pero en un torneo especial que hace la escuela como actividad que es también una materia, se podría decir así. Y los mejores soy muy reconocidos y tener un rango ya que también hay gente que solo quiere tener poder y todo eso. Digamos que son las personas zafadas ya teniendo un rango puedes ir a las guerras que ellos provocan y detenerlos. Lo he pensado muy bien y lo mio son las batallas para proteger a mi familia y seres queridos.

Ya llegando a la zona la escuela si que es grandísima y yo que me imaginaba a una escuela a tipo… no se mas…. Bueno construida troncos con arboles, jamás paso por mi cabeza de ser edificios demasiados grandes con unos ventanales grandes se podría decir que lujosa hasta mejor que la que tienen en la ciudad. Creo que ya se por qué la consideran de las mejores.

También tenían un gran campo de batalla, fue lo que me llamo más la atención, andaba conociendo los alrededores.

Estaba por los pasillos para encontrar con la administradora o con el director para que me asigne mi clase o donde esta mi dormitorio. Y al voltear por la ventana vi a una persona con una capucha gris, al parecer era una chica, por tener un vestido corto que casi Tapa la capucha con unas botas largas de agujetas blancas. Cuando volteo solo pude ver los ojos ya que por una bufanda tenia tapada la boca y con el gorro de la capucha le tapaba el cabello. Nos quedamos viendo por un rato ella tenia una mirada que es raro que lo diga pero me empezó a dar frio, su mirada no mostraba ninguna expresión de impresión o algo así de que yo la viera, era fría y después se fue como si no había visto nada.

-me quede un poco inmóvil. Jamás había visto unos ojos plateados….

-cuando de repente me sorprendo al escuchar una voz.

¡Tu! Que haces afuera de clases.

-al voltearme vi que eran dos pero la que me gritaba era una chava pequeña de estatura de color de cabello negro con ojos azules con un vestido también corto como la que vi anteriormente pero de color azul y morado con unas botas casi del mismo color que el vestido pero sin capucha. Y al lado de él era un tipo que tenia el pelo rojo con algunos tatuajes que tenia una playera negra con una chaqueta roja con unos guantes y un pantalón negro pero parecen trajes de batalla que de escuela. Porque ella también tenia unas mangas que llegaban a la palma de las manos pero en la palma tenia un corte en triangulo.

-bueno… soy nuevo y busco a alguien donde me puedan asignar a una clase – dije con poco interés.

-así que tu eres el nuevo –dijo el de pelo rojo.

-¿y tu eres? –dije por curiosidad quizás sean alumnos.

-bueno yo soy renji abarai, dime renji.

Y yo soy rukia kuchiki, tu debe de ser ichigo kurosaki.

¿Y como saben mi nombre? –dije al parecer ya saben todo de mi, los rumores han de andar como pan caliente, genial y yo que no quería que se supiera nada de mi.

-lo que pasa es que nos asignaron a nosotros a darte la bienvenida y a enseñarte los alrededores y donde esta tu dormitorio y tu salón –dijo renji.

Además tengo curiosidad de que elemento eres –volvió a decir renji.

-¿de que elemento se ve soy? Porque tu te vez de elemento de fuego –preguntándole para seguirle el juego.

-vaya el niño tiene talento de adivinar – con una sonrisa y haciendo un chasquido de sus dedos para hacer fuego, pero uno de color tan roja como la sangre, genial encontré un rival y se ve interesante.

-¿vaya como le haces para no quemar tus guantes? – mientras de mi mano sacaba un poco de mi fuego.

-son especiales, después te podrás escoger los tuyos ya que todos se les asignan unos, ya que estos mismo también te ayudan a que no se salgan de control…. Y me impresiona que tu también poseas un fuego especial es la primera vez que veo un fuego negro, pero haber si cierto que lo puedes controlar bien –dijo con burla renji.

-eso mismo digo yo –dije retándole.

-cuando de repente a mi y a renji nos apaga el fuego con hielo pero un hielo blanco. A los que controlan la nieve se podría decir que el color mas común es el transparente, entonces también es una de elemento especial. Bueno eso creo.

¡Oye¡ por que hiciste eso –dije molesto.

-porque estaban jugando como niños los dos, y no estamos aquí por juego así que síguenos para enseñarte tu habitación y tu salón. –dijo como si fuera la encargada.

-déjala ella se metida mucho a las reglas por ser una de las hijas mas conocidas de los kuchikis igual a su hermano, así que te recomiendo no hacerla enojar –me susurraba renji

-que dijiste renji –dijo con un poco la cara fruncida.

Nada… jeje –dijo renji

-creo que tomare su consejo y los seguiré, después hablare con renji para arreglar cuentas y divertirme un rato, - al parecer ya hice un amigo y del mismo elemento que yo.

Bueno para que no te confundas el edificio del frente son las de las mujeres, por lo que en la noches esta estrictamente prohibido ir allá, si es así serás castigado por la sub directora yoruichi o si no por la maestra de actividades fisca soi fong.

Esta son los dormitorios de los hombres y tu compañero será este raro que esta a mi lado – a si que ve con el y después él te llevara a tu salón nos vemos después ichigo y no te metas en problemas -decía rukia mientras se marchaba.

Vete compañero, no la pasaremos muy bien – dijo renji sosteniéndome del cuello.

-si… si lo que digas –dije mientras me lo quitaba de encima.

Ya mis cosas estaban en mi nuevo cuarto. Cuando renji llega con una caja y me dice que escoja que guantes quiero.

-había mucha variedad de ellos -¿entonces es a fuerzas que use esto? –dije empezándolos a ver.

-si porque cuando nos dormimos tiene un dispositivo de que temporalmente no funcione nuestro elemento dentro de la habitación he impide que ocurra un accidente en los dormitorios, al menos que surja una emergencia y se desactiven automáticamente –me explicaba renji.

-bueno, si no hay otra opción me agarrare estos – eran unos que no tenían dedos y eran negros y lo que me gusto mas es que eran de cuero.

-ya si quieres de otra forma hay una tienda exclusiva de la escuela que venden artículos de estos y ropa de muchos estilos que soporten tu elemento y que no se dañen; pero hay no te los regalan los tienes que comprar, estos son un regalo de la escuela por tu llegada. Y bueno pues después arreglas tus cosas te llevare a tu salón de clases y te daré tu horario quizás en algunas clases nos encontremos. – me decía renji mientras me entregaba una hoja con mi horario.

-después de un rato de estar caminando por los pasillos encontramos el salón.

-bueno aquí esta, suerte con tus clases nos vemos luego –se despedía alzando la mano.

-no dije nada y abrí la puerta, estaba una maestra con pelo largo peinada con una trenza al frente.

-pero parece que tenemos alumno nuevo, pasa por favor- parecía una buena persona.

-podría ser tan amable de presentarte por favor. Kurosaki-san.

-bueno… mi nombre es kurosaki ichigo…. Espero que nos llevemos bien – esas ultimas palabras las dije muy cortante.

-bien kurosaki-san podría sentarse a lado de toshiro-kun.

-me dirigí al único asiento disponible y vi aun niño que me veía con seño fruncido de ojos verdes y pelo blanco, quizás sea otro de elemento de nieve. Así que lo ignore y me senté como si nada. Parece que dejan que también niños entren aquí.

-bien esta es la materia de química con hierbas medicinales esta materia es beneficiada a los de elemento de plantas, así que los demás elementos espero que le echen ganas. –dijo muy contenta… bueno a mi parecer la maestra unohana eso es lo que decía en el pizarrón. En lo que la maestra explicaba.

Decidí observar a mis compañeros haber si encontraba otro igual de interesante que renji

-me llamo la atención una gran persona morena de pelo ondulado café, parecía boxeador y quizás sea elemento tierra. Vi a una de pelo corto de arriba puntiagudo color negro y de abajo largo de ojos negros esa si desconozco que elemento, esta uno de lentes creo que es un creído por sus ropas diría que es de agua o de nieve. Vi a una de una coleta y ojos amarillos también desconozco de su elemento pero no le apreté mucha atención no me dio la apariencia de que sea fuerte y decidí prestar atención a la clase. De algo de unas hierbas venenosas que nos mostro la maestra y eran una hierba muy rara era de un color entre gris y plateado….

-y de repente se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de los ojos plateados de la chava, quizás le pregunte a renji si la conoce… no mejor no, por que viendo como es sacara conclusiones y me ara burla…

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui les traigo la segunda parte... ojala y les guste... ano... etooo ¿que iba a decir? ... ASI jajaja aqui les digo que no va aver avatar jajaja... y pues tendremos a los personajes que aun no salen pero los pienso colocar y son a grimmjow, nell, byakuya, kempachi, nozomi, todavia pensare en mas y pensare en quien sera el villano muajajaja ... todavia faltan algunos secretos por descubrir y uno de ellos tiene que ver con la luna o: ... :p yo y mis locas ideas jojojojo espero que les guste.**

* * *

Entonces la maestra unohana dio por terminar la clase, y se retiro.

-hooolaaa. –me voltee sorprendido. –era la de la coleta y ojos amarillos…

-solo me le quede viendo sin ninguna expresión. –no quiero que piensen que soy social, ya que prefiero que nadie me hable, y menos personas que ni conozco como son.

-bueno, mi nombre es senna, y te diré el nombre de todos, el chaparrito de allá de pelo blanco es toshiro.

-vi como el niño la fulminada con la mirada.

-el grandote de allá se llama sado, la de pelo negro y ojos negro es tatsuki, el gafitas de allá es uryu. Bueno los demás son "x" solo nombre a las personas mas fuerte de este salón, las demás apenas y pueden controlar su elemento. –solo espero que seas de los fuertes porque si no serás uno mas del montón - me dijo, creyéndose una de las mas fuerte, aunque no lo parecía; entonces las apariencias engañan. Pero con el hecho de discriminar a los demás me cayó mal.

-después se fue. Yo vi en mi lista de horario que clase me tocaba, educación física.

-Salí del salón, a los vestidores donde renji me dijo que fuera, hay me dejaron una ropa especial deportiva o yo que sé. No se como renji me dijo donde estaba los vestidores pero no me dijo donde iba a tomar la clase.

-Salí y me encontré al grandote. – oye, sabes donde esta el salón de deportes – le pregunte.

-se paro se me quedo viendo, y después me señalo por un pasillo.

-ve derecho y a la izquierda el portón blanco- me contesto muy tranquilo y se retiro.

-bien gracias- le conteste mientras me retiraba.

-había llegado, a la puerta y al abrirla, era tan grande el lugar, pero de repente a lado se escucho un gran golpe. Alguien lo habían estrellado en la pared.

-vaya, vaya – ya no te quejas, parece que ya vas progresando –decía senna con una pelota pero moviéndola con el elemento aire.

-voltee a la persona que estaba tirada a lado de mi.

-era la misma chica que había visto en la mañana, se paro como si nada, y no dijo nada, se me quedo mirando un momento. … esa misma mirada, reflejaba insensibilidad… -pensé

-y siguió caminando como si nada, y paso por a lado de senna, como si nadie estuviera.

-vi que senna se enojo y rechino los dientes.

-no te creas la mas excelente, ¡si ni siquiera ha despertado tu elemento! –grito, mientras le iba a dar otro golpe con el balón junto con la fuerza de su elemento.

-yo reacciones inconscientemente. Y queme el balón.

-que crees que haces – me dijo senna.

-todos los demás se quedaron viendo impresionado.

-creo que eso debería de decir yo- voltee, para donde estaba la chava, y por el impacto de quemar el balón el viento de senna se había dispersado que hizo que le quitara el gorro a la chava.

-tenia el cabello tan largo amarrado en una trenza del mismo color que el mio solo que mas obscuro, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve. Y los ojos color plata, se podía observar más detalladamente.

-y escuche un aplauso, por su vestimenta, se veía que era la maestra.

-muy buenos reflejos, - me dijo-

-pero, para la otra no te entrometas, era parte del entrenamiento. Soy la maestra soi fong. Ya me hablaron de ti nuevo, pero no sabia que fueras uno de elemento especial. Interesante –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡orihime!, necesitas entrenar mas en las esquivadas, eso que hiciste hace rato no me sirve – le decía regañándola.

-senna, debes de ser mas rápida- decía soi fong

-si maestra – decía senna

-ella no decía nada, solo se fue a sentar alejados de los demás.

-y tu kurosaki ichigo, para la otra no la defiendas, deja que aprenda – me decía soi fong.

-no le prometo nada. –dije un poco enojado, y me retiraba.

-todos se quedaron sorprendidos a lo que dije.

-y también me senté lo mas dejos de todos, y el que me miraba lo fulminaba con la mirada haciendo que ello bajaran la suya.

- esta clase esta muy tensa – se escucho otra voz.

Yoruichi-sama –dijo soi fong.

-kurosaki ichigo, necesito que me acompañes un momento.

-¿Qué? ya estoy en problemas –dije como si me importara el castigo.

- de extremo a extremo, en un rayo apareció enfrente de mi. – me agarro con la guardia baja.

-solo, será por un momento. – me dijo.

-me resigne y la empecé a seguir. Hasta una gran habitación, me supongo que era la del director.

-llegamos y hay esta un tipo con sombrero.

-así que tu eres el famosos kurosaki-san –decía con burla.

-así que usted es amigo del loco de mi padre – dije yo.

-así es. Ven toma asiento. –me decía urahara.

Supongo que estoy aquí por lo que hice en la anterior clase. – conteste yo.

-si… -su expresión cambio a una mas seria.- sabes no se si es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que protegieras a orihime…. Porque en realidad…

-¡no quiero que nadie me proteja! – había entrado orihime. –era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz.

-pero, por lo menos deja decirle a los profesores la verdad. –decía urahara.

¡No! – no quiero que nadie sepa de nada. –decía enojada.

-que verdad – lo dije sin pensar.

-lo… siento pero esto, no es asunto tuyo; y urahara-san te agradecería que no le dijera nada. Yo me las puedo arreglar sola - contesto, y se marcho.

-poss ni que estuviera interesado – dije de mala gana.

-fuiste tu el que preguntaste – dijo yoruichi

-¡bueno! … pero porque esta en esta escuela si no tiene poderes, saben muy bien que son muy discriminadores –le dije a urahara.

-bueno, ya la oíste no te puedo decir nada. –dijo el

-pero no dijo que no puede investigar por su cuenta propia –dijo yoruichi

- y porque lo aria – dije yo disgustado.

-porque lo que vi allá, vi un rayo de esperanza en orihime, hasta ahorita nadie había protegido de esa forma, todos por su orgullo, la ignoraban y no les importaba lo que le pasara, pero si realmente supieran la verdad, temblarían de miedo ante ella… - decía yoruichi muy seria.

-a que te refieres – pregunte, otra vez andando de chismoso.

-bueno, solo te daré una pista, si te la pasas por el bosque, quizás lo descubrirás.

- lo pensare –dije ya resignado.

-tu padre tenia razón –decía urahara.

-que fue lo que dijo – dije exigiendo la respuesta.

-sonrió y dijo – que eres una persona de confianza igual a tu madre…

-uffs esta bien ayudare – dije resignado.

¡Eso es todo! –me dijo urahara dándome palmadas en la espalda.

-bueno disfruta de recreo, a esta hora a ella le gusta, mucho estar en el bosque.

-esta bien, con una condición iré, que me den justificante por si llego tarde.

-yo misma te llevo ante los profesores –dijo yoruichi.

-bien… -dije retirándome.

-después de tanto caminar entre los pasillos y la indicación de yoruichi, me fui al bosque, porque según lo que vea a allá. Ya sabré casi todo.

-encontré una pisadas y las empecé a seguir, si que estaba muy lejos.

-pero cuando llegue a una parte con un lago, hay estaba ella, lo que provoco que me escondiera para que no me viera, me asome por un tronco.

Parece que temblaba de frio, y le dolían los brazos, y tratando de aguantar el dolor, pero se rindió, y en unos de su brazos vi que un tatuaje azul en forma de ramas con una luna menguante de un árbol le brillaba.

Se dejo caer de rodillas y puso las dos manos en el lago, y de repente lo que vi me impresiono.

-todo el lago se había congelado en segundos, pero lo que me impresiono mas es que no era un hielo normal, jamás había visto que alguien convirtiera el lago en un enorme diamante, porque ese no era un hielo normal.

-pero después, el lago volvió a la normalidad, como era eso posible. –las leyendas de esta bosque, que es mágico, es cierto.

-pero entonces porque lo oculta, que no se supone que si en la escuela se enteraran de su poder, ¿no seria popular? O por lo menos respetada.

-me distraje y pise una ramas. Maldije unas palabras, lo que después, apenas y esquive unas agujas de hielo, lo que me hizo un corte en la mejilla.

-¡¿quien esta hay?¡ -preguntaba ella a la defensiva.

-salga –dijo.

-no tuve remedio y Salí.

-¡tu que haces aquí!

-coincidencia –dije

-bajo sus mano, y su expresión cambio a una triste.

-te dijo, yoruichi, cierto….

-…si…- dije en voz baja

-perdón, te he lastimado, hizo un hielo y me lo puso en la mejilla, lo que me hizo ruborizar por tenerla tan cercas que derretí el hielo.

-ella ahogo una risita.

-porque no te defendiste en la escuela.- pregunte.

-no… puedo, por situaciones personales….. Quizás, un día de estos te cuente. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? – pregunte.

-no me ayudes, en la escuela y trata de mantenerte lejos de mi. Y si es posible a veces trátame mal. –dijo seria. Y cambiando su expresión.

-ya dije, no prometo nada- conteste.

-bueno, me voy si no llegare tarde, adiós chico raro. –dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejilla.

-yo raro, mira quien habla, bipolar – le conteste.

-solo te diré, que en la escuela te tratare como cualquiera –dijo mientras se iba.

-ya solo, me quede un rato viendo el lago. Y después me fui rumbo a la escuela.

-vaya en que lio me metí, todo por tener una gran boca –dije en lo que iba pateando piedras.

* * *

**continuara... **


	3. Chapter 3

**hola! espero que estén bien y si no aquí esta otro pequeño cap. para poder alegrar un pokito su día. LES agradezco sus comentarios jajaja... aun estoy pensando en un villano... bueno adelanto este cap. porque el viernes no podre tengo un examen y poss me debo de esforzar en el.. ammm ojala y dios quiera de que pueda avanzar le el sábado jojojo sigo pensando en quien seria el villano... es tado pensado en aizen pero digo- hay no pobre-sito hay que dejarlo respirar. mmm tsukishima y ginyo noo tampoco tambien pobre sito haber si pongo uno de los nuevos que acaban de salir jajaj senna SIEMPRE SERA MALA PARA TODA LA VIDA! JAJAJAJA**

* * *

Uffs- suspirando mientras caminaba de regreso a clases, me quede pensando en las palabras de orihime. ¿Por qué quería que la tratara mal, en la escuela? ¿Por qué no da a conocer sus poderes?

Cuando me di cuenta ya casi llegaba.

-en la puerta yoruichi me estaba esperando.

-con un pulgar arriba yoruichi me dijo – bien echo.

-si… si lo que digas – dije ya fastidiado. –por cierto yoruichi por que ori… -no me dejo hablar ya que me puso una mano en la boca.

-shh. Que las paredes tienen oídos, si quieres saber lo demás solo ella te lo puede decir. –dijo en susurros y después me arrastro hasta la siguiente clase.

Hoy estas de suerte, tu clase de estrategias y combate es ahora, con el profesor kempachi; vas a ver que te gustara mucho esta clase, -me decía muy contenta. Pero aunque me dijera eso, yo sentí un escalofrió que recorrió por toda la espalda.

Me llevo al campo de batalla que había visto cuando llegue, adentro si que estaba demasiado grande.

-¡hey! Kempachi te traigo a un alumno nuevo, por favor trata de que no destruyan el campo de batalla – decía yoruichi.

-me parece bien una presa mas… -decía riendo kempachi

Bueno insignificantes gusanos den unas 20 vueltas a la cancha…. ¡YA! –decía como un militar.

-kem-pa-chi - decía yoruichi con una ceja levantada.

¡Bah! Esta bien las mujeres den 10 vueltas, y los hombres 19, ¿satisfecha? –contestaba kempachi.

-no- decía yoruichi.

-bueno, ¡den las vueltas que su almas y miserables pies puedan hacer! –gritaba kempachi.

-uff. ¡No… he, si! Mi clase favorita –dije mientras empezaba a correr.

-empecé a dejar a muchos y muchas atrás, los que me llamaron la atención que estaban delante de mi eran una con una melena verde oscura, y delante de ella una de pelo largo ondulado verde claro, y hasta delante uno de pelo azul claro, fue el que mas me llamo la atención se veía muy fuerte, y se veía que tenia una gran condición. Empecé a acelerar el paso, y deje a tras a las dos de pelo verde. Mi objetivo era alcanzar al otro tipo.

La cancha parece que son unos 500 metros, ya habíamos dado la primera vuelta y empecé a acercar un poco más,

Era la 5 vuelta y ya mero lo alcanzaba, y giro para verme, me mostro una sonrisa y acelerar el paso.

-¡a no, no te dejare que avances! –dije mentalmente, que bueno que tenia condición. Mi papá me mandaba a correr de chico, y creo que se lo agradezco.

-ya era la 9 vuelta y estaba a la par con el.

-¡hey ustedes 2 acaben esa vuelta y regresen! –dijo gritando kempachi.

-entonces el tipo de azul, acelero su paso aun mas para dar el ultimo esfuerzo, yo lo hice también, y ya parecíamos que corríamos a velocidad. Tuve que aumentar la forma de respirar a una más rápida.

-y al final llegamos en empate, los demás no hicieron las misma vueltas que nosotros ellos a l dejaron de correr.

-seguí caminando para tomar aire, ya estaba sudando, y mas con la carrera que nos aventamos el y yo. Mientras que los demás nos veían asombrados.

-se me quedo viendo y después siguió caminando, no dijo nada, yo igual.

-bueno eso fue solo el calentamiento, ahora si van a escupir – dijo kempachi

-hicimos demás ejercicio, abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas con nudillos y el y yo competíamos para todos esos ejercicios; para ver quien acababa primero.

-observen a estos 2 paracitos que si están escupiendo, ¡no como ustedes que solo andan descansando! –gritaba kempachi.

-bien por ultimo, practica a tiro, con sus elementos, o mas bien intento de elemento tiene que destruir el tablero, si destruyen el de madera, pasaran el siguiente que será de acero – kempachi decía las ordenes.

-van a pasar uno por uno; yo diré por lista y si no le hacen un insignificante rasguño, todos los demás se pueden burlar de él, para que sienta por lo menos pena.

-y así empezó a llamarlos por lista. Estaba el objetivo a unos 5 metros de distancia. Desvié mi mirada a unas ventanas cercas de hay en el segundo piso. Y me sorprendí lo que vi, ¿estaba orihime viendo nuestro entrenamiento?

-grimmjow jeagerjaques –dijo kempachi.

-vi quien era, -con que ese es su nombre- dije en voz baja. Y volví a observar a orihime y me di cuenta que estaba viendo a grimmjow. –y de pronto me sentí un poco irritado; volví nuevamente a observar a orihime y después ella me miro y de repente se puso roja; al parecer por cacharla por observar a grimmjow y desvió la mirada, lo que me irrito mas.

-grimmjow se levanto como si nada, vio el objetivo , y después de su mano empezaron a salir chispas azul celeste y después con un trueno le dio al objetivo, y lo pudo destruir, hasta ahorita a sido el que mas roto a quedado, por ahora…

Después le toco a una llamada neliell, ella tardo mucho, se estaba concentrando mucho, tuvo que tranquilizarse y cerrar los ojos y después poco a poco fue saliendo una raíz, y ya casi a su altura abrió los ojos y como una serpiente se fue directo a la tabla y la rompió, pero no tanto como grimmjow.

Ichigo kurosaki –anuncio kempachi.

Uffs – me quite de donde estaba recargado, vi mi objetivo, y empecé con una llama mediana, y empecé a meditar un poco y poco a poco fue aumentando la llama, luego dispare mi fuego y le di en el blanco; para mi mala suerte la destruí igual que grimmjow, -me tengo que esforzar, quiero ganarle a grimmjow –dije a regañadientes.

-y por ultimo nozomi –dijo kempachi ya aburrido de ver los rompimiento con elemento.

-ella trato de hacer lo mismo que yo, y cuando lanzo a medio camino se apagó,

-¡que es eso! ¡No sirve con eso y un descuido y ya estarías muerta!

-¡ichigo! Enséñale lo básico, si en 3 días ella no destruye esa tabla, te castigare a ti.

-ya iba a alegar. Pero con su mirada, se me fueron las ganas.

-bien largo a las duchas, apestosos. – dijo kempachi.

- me acerque de mala gana a nozomi, y le dije –te parece que al final de las clases te enseñe lo básico, pero dependerá de ti, si quieres progresar. – después me marche para darme una ducha…

-después en el receso, había un gran comedor, compre un pan de melón y un bento.

- busque donde sentarme. Senna me hizo una seña con una bola de tipos y chicas, me dirija hacia donde estaban ellos, pero alguien me jalo.

-¡hola ichigo, ese milagro! –decía renji.

-déjate de bromas- dije.

-vente siéntate con nosotros, me llevo a la mesa y estaba rukia y al niño.

-hola… rukia, y hola niño-dije.

-vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí –dijo rukia.

No soy ningún niño. Mi nombre es toshiro hitsugaya. Y para ti es hitsugaya –dijo molesto.

-si… si, lo que digas toshiro –dije nada mas para molestarlo.

-y como te ha ido en tu primer día –dijo renji.

Poss hay dos tres. Encontré a un tipo interesante. –dije como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-y ¿Quién se puede saber? –decía renji.

-un tal grimmjow –conteste mientras le daba un bocado a mi pan.

-ese tipo es uno de los mas fuertes en batalla, junto a toshiro, renji y yo – dijo rukia mientras comía.

-pero obvio mi ni-sama es mucho mas fuerte,-lo decía con ojos de estrellas.

-¿eso es cierto?- pregunte.

-así es – dijo serio toshiro, aquí te clasifican de que nivel eres.

-interesante. –dije mostrando una sonrisa.

-y… cambiando de tema, ¿porque? Tratan mal a una chica, que se llama… orihime – pregunte para saber mas.

-te seré sincera, para mi ella no debería estar en este tipo de escuelas, ya que no tiene ningún elemento, por desgracia la discriminara y yo por ordenes de mi hermano, no puedo juntarme con cualquiera dice que el nivel de nuestro clan bajaría. –dijo rukia seria, pero con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-creo que estoy de acuerdo con rukia – dijo toshiro, además si le hablamos conseguiríamos problemas ya que muchos de aquí quieren retarnos a una batalla, y como dije antes si le hablaríamos la usarían a ella como carnada para aceptar sus retos, eso seria peor para ella. Aunque lo veas de mala manera es mejor ignorarla.

-ya te contestaron –dijo renji.

-en ese momento tocaron la campana. Me levante de la mesa y dije – vaya, solo actúan por el bien de su ego… y creí que eran diferentes, pero veo que tienen un cierto parentesco a los otros. –me marche, con ellos observándome sorprendidos.

Cuando Salí del comedor, vi a orihime observando por la ventana.

-así que fui donde estaba ella. – ¡hey orihime!

-ella se giro sorprendida, y después frunció el seño.

-te dije, que no me hablaras en la escuela –dijo ella mientras me pasaba de largo.

-la agarre de la muñeca, y dije -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no te preocupa más por tu bien?

- ¡te gusta estar sola! – casi le grite la ultima palabra. Que con eso ella se puso tensa y tarda en contestar.

-se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre, y sin voltearme a ver dijo muy seco. –lo hago por el bien de ti y de los demás – y se marcho casi corriendo. Al darme cuenta, me mano me quemaba pero como si la tuviera congelada.

-iba a ir tras de ella pero alguien me detuvo. Era nozomi

-se cancelaron las ultimas clases por una reunión de maestros, te parece si vamos a campo de batalla.

-maldije en voz baja. -¿Qué? –pregunto nozomi.

-nada…. Andando.- dijo serio.

- lo que no sabia era que cuando ichigo se fue con nozomi, orihime estaba observando, y se agarró muy fuerte de la falda.

-¿Por qué me siento molesta? ¿Qué sentimiento es este? – Demonios- dijo ella y se echo a correr al bosque, su mano le dolía de nuevo. Se fue mientras la tapaba con su bufanda, porque el tatuaje volvió a ser visible.

* * *

**JOJOJOJ CONTINUARA... :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno aquí les traigo con un poco de retraso este cap. y gracias por sus comentarios ammm... y Guest dejame aclararte que por favor antes de comentar te recomiendo que busques el significado de lo que es un fanfiction ^^ para que veas y te enteres de las cosas.. y amm y con eso te daras cuenta por que orihime es así... la verdad eso de que si me gusta orihime... te diré que si es mi personaje favorito de este anime y de otros y si como realmente es y si supieras muy bien lo de fanfiction es que es **El término **fanfiction** o **fan fiction** (literalmente, _"ficción de fans"_), a menudo abreviado _fanfic_ o simplemente _fic_, hace referencia a relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una película, novela, programa de televisión, videojuego, anime o cualquier otra obra literaria o dramática. En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original **o de creación propia del autor de fanfic**, y se desarrollan nuevos papeles para estos.** bueno eso es todo que tengan un buen dias XD **y también aclarando **SOY PÉSIMA CON LA ORTOGRAFÍA Y CON EL PROGRAMA DE WORD solo corrijo las que me marca y no soy una maestra de lectura y redacción SOLO SOY UN FANS QUE HACE SUS HISTORIAS POR QUE LE GUSTA HACERLO Y NO DEJARA DE HACERLOS ademas no tengo el tiempo necesario para ver cada detalle... gracias si lo siento por esta actitud pero hora si me hicieron explotar... y si ya muchos no leen esta historia por mi actitud ... esta bien respeto su desicion y las que si la seguirán leyendo estoy muy apenada con esas personas y agradecidas de corazón con ellas y que las respeto mucho eso es para ti Mell Dragneell15 esto... es todo gracias...**

* * *

**orihime pov **

-ya faltaba poco para llegar al estanque namida, -espero llegar a tiempo.

-ya faltaba unos metros mas, me lance hacia el lago sumergiendo nada mas mi mano y volviendo a congelar toda el agua. – el dolor se había ido.

-uffs… por poco y no llego… -dije exhausta.

Que aria si no estuviera este lago… verdad madre… -dije con nostalgia mientras veía a mi madre… la luna.

-se… que tengo una misión que hacer; pero no se si pueda lograrla… todavía soy inestable, no puedo controlar aun mi poder… ¿Qué pasa si fallo? - le hablaba a mi mamá a casi punto de llorar.

-secándome con mi bufanda las lagrimas y respirar profundo para tranquilizarme. De repente me llamo la atención una flor… amarilla; el mismo color que el cabello de ichigo, al recordarlo me empezó a acelerar mas el corazón y sentí como me ponía roja, me empecé a acercar a la flor que había llamado mi atención, la tome del tallo… pero de repente la congele y los cristales empezaron a desprenderse y a irse con el viento. Me sentí mal… me deje caer de rodilla mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, -solo pude morder mi labio inferior para ahogarme un grito.

- y el cielo se empezó a nublar mas y mas, empezó a hacer cada vez mas frio y copos de nieves empezaron a caer… -_cuando me siento muy triste puedo cambiar el clima… o dependiendo de mis emociones … no puedo controlar mi elemento._

**Ichigo pov**

_Vaya… nozomi aprende muy rápido_ – me sorprendí porque cuando le indicaba que hacer lo hacia muy bien.

-bueno ahora, hay que practicar el tiro a la tabla –le indique a nozomi.

-si… me alegra que seas mi tutor – ella contesto, con un leve rubor.

-pero de repente empezó a nublarse y a sentirse frio, y en poco tiempo empezaba a caer nieve, pero lo raro es que de repente empecé a sentir me triste, como si el cielo estuviera llorando…

-mejor entrenamos en otro momento –dije al momento que volteaba a ver a nozomi.

-si, creo que es mejor, porque además odio la nieve. –dijo seriamente.

-¿y eso? –dije sorprendido.

-¿que tu no odias a la nieve? Se supone que somos elementos de fuego, -contesto casi alegando.

-cuando me pregunto si la odiaba de repente me vino a la cabeza el rostro de orihime… y con un leve rubor y mostrando una sonrisa dije. –no… no odio la nieve…

-pues deberías – dijo de mal manera nozomi mientras se marchaba.

-me estire y dije exhausto -¡vaya que día! Necesito una buena siesta.

-primero fui al comedor a comprarme un café y un pan. Me entretuve mucho y mas por tanta gente que también iba por un café ya que era lo mejor por el clima.

Ya en una mesa, tomando muy a gusto mi café, y de repente empiezo a escuchar murmullos de varios estudiantes.

-¿crees que sea esto obra de la mujer de nieve? … - ¡yo una vez la vi, por mi ventana como a las 12:00pm en luna llena! – ¿en serio y como era, daba miedo? - -no le vi la cara estaba tapada con un capa, pero tenia el pelo muy largo y plateado.. ¡En serio, que miedo!

-al escuchar eso de "mujer de nieve" casi hace que me atragante con mi café, lo que me provoco toser.

-fui a mi recamara para dormir ya eran las 10:35 -_si no fuera tan chismoso y quedándome a oír sus fumadas historias sobre la mujer de nieve._ –pero a la vez sentía curiosidad… _¿Quién es realmente orihime; ella es la mujer de que tantos hablan? ¿Qué todo es cierto?_ – Ahora no podre dormir –dije cabreado

-llegue a mi habitación, solo espero que renji ya este dormido o que no este.

Cuando entre de repente salió renji gritando con una peluca o más bien la parte de un trapeador que decía - ¡la mujer de nieve!

-realmente me sorprendió, pero cuando me asustan yo reaccionando golpeando a la gente

Así que le solté un puñetazo a renji dejándolo tirado

-¡maldito mandril! Es lo que te ganas por pendejadas te pareces a mi viejo –dije gritándole y cabreado.

…. –renji no contesto se estaba recuperando.

-creo que me lo merezco, dijo al fin –mientras se tocaba la parte del golpe.

-me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y colocarme la pijama. Me acosté con las manos atrás de la cabeza.

Y me atreví a preguntar -¿entonces… que tanto es cierto de la mujer de nieve?

-bueno… siendo te sincero una vez me la encontré –dijo ya serio renji.

-me quede callado para que continuara con su historia.

-bueno antes no creía en ella y según los rumores decía que solo aparecen en cuando hay luna llena a media noche y mas si esta nevando…

-pero hoy no es luna llena –dije

-también dice que cuando cambia repentinamente el clima y empiece a nevar es por ella y ¡si te encuentra te arrancara el alma! –decía con una linterna cerca de su cara.

-¡no digas tonterías! –le decía aventándole mi almohada.

-bueno, creo que me pase jajá, bueno como decía, una vez Salí solo a media noche cuando había luna llena, y me introduje al bosque, y al caminar mas adentro empecé a sentir frio. Lo que me hizo usar mi elemento para ver mejor y para el frio, ya que estaba muy obscuro.

Y de repente vi como hielo en forma de piedras se empezaron a acercar a mí, y trate de derretirlas con mi fuego, pero no funcionaba quizás por que ese hielo era muy fuerte, y vi a la persona que lanzaba ese hielo, pero no alcance a ver bien su cara, solo recuerdo su cabello tan plateado. Pero bueno tenía que defenderme así que desvié uno de mis fuegos a esa persona, y al parecer le alcance a quemar el pie, pero lo que provoco es que la hice enfadar más y me noqueo con una de sus hielos y después desperté en el hospital.

Pero no le he contado a nadie de esto, eres la primera.

-vaya… creo que te lo merecías –dije casi riéndome.

¿Por qué? –decía algo ofendido.

-creo que no quería que la siguieras y solo trato de alejarte. Jajaja hubiera pagado por ver esa escena jajaja – no aguante mas y me empecé a reír.

-jajaja que gracioso… -decía renji sarcásticamente.

-bueno otros dicen que es hija de la luna y que esta en el bosque para proteger algo –dijo renji ya acostado en su cama para dormirse.

-_creo que debo preguntarle mañana a orihime_**-** pensé antes de irme a dormir.

* * *

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno ... gracias por sus comentarios... los agradesco mucho... espero que les guste este cap. y los deje con la duda... :p**

* * *

Los rayos del sol hicieron que me despertara. –Piche sol – dije mientras me tapaba con la almohada. Ya resignándome me levante de mala gana. Y le avente mi almohada a la cara del mandril, babeando y roncando como si el sol no le molestara.

-ya levántate – dije.

-pero con el almohadazo que le di, provoco que callera de la cama. Pero sin ningún efecto. –puse mi cara en blanco.

-me dirigí a darme una ducha para despertarme bien. Tome mi tiempo. Ya después de un rato me vestí y me peine de igual manera.

-Salí del baño y seguía durmiendo. –parece que hoy va ha ver banquete- dije haber si reaccionaba.

-y de repente se paro diciendo -¿Dónde?

-yo con mi cara de no ma… -apúrate que se nos hace tarde – dije ya un poco irritado.

-antes la gente solía decir buenos días –decía renji…

-….. Nos vemos en la clase – dije y Salí de la habitación.

-después de un rato caminando para buscar el salón con la clase de armas de Marechiyo Ōmaeda, o algo así…

-¡ichigo! –alguien me llamaba.

-me gire para ver quien me hablaba y era senna. –solo le hice un gesto con la mano en signo de hola.

-no va a venir el profe Ōmaeda y decidimos que seria el mejor momento de darte la bienvenida, ve al gimnasio haya te estamos esperando. Y como disculpa llévate a inoue orihime- dijo, y se fue corriendo al gimnasio.

-no pude contestarle nada, ya que no me dejo.

-¡solo falta que le avisen a orihime para que le avises! –dijo gritando, antes de irse.

-_bueno creo que seria una buena idea, para orihime así podrá convivir con los demás. –_pensé, y decidí buscarla.

-y de casualidad en ese momento la vi pasar por el patio. Me eche a correr para alcanzarla.

-ya mero la perdía, así que le grite para llamar su atención.

¡orihime hey! –gritaba.

-ella se giro y dejo de caminar, ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto, se veía mas calmada.

-ven te tengo una sorpresa –dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y me dirigía al gimnasio.

a…¡adonde me llevas! – decía sorprendiéndose por mi actitud.

-espera, es una sorpresa – dije para calmarla.

-ya en la puerta del auditorio, le solté la mano y le abrí la puerta para que entrara.

-ella dudo un poco y después disidió entrar. Y de repente se escucho un ¡zap! –y al ver lo que ocurrió es que orihime estaba bañada con un liquido pegajoso todos empezaron a reí. Solo ella se quedo un momento viendo al suelo y con los puños cerrados, su mandíbula la apretaba muy fuerte y con algunas lagrimas saliendo.

-solo falta el toque final – decía senna aventando con su viento plumas.

-¡ya vasta! – grite…

-ori..hime.. yo –decía muy apenado.

-¡aléjate! Eres igual a ellos… ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a mi! - me lo dijo directamente llorando. – y se echo a correr.

-fulmine a senna con la mirada.

-tranquilízate ichigo solo fue una pequeña broma –decía senna.

-tenia tanto enojo que todos los arreglos, globos y regalos, se empezaron a incendiar.

-¡que haces! –senna gritaba.

-¡solo es una pequeña broma! – dije sarcásticamente mientras incendiaba todo a mi paso, mientras que los demás salían corriendo.

-y activando la alarma de incendios; mojando todo el lugar, yo me quede y aun con coraje golpeando la pared con mi puño. Porque en parte fue mi culpa.

-entro corriendo yoruichi - ¡pero que paso aquí!

-no conteste. Solo me le quede viendo…

-ichigo acompáñame a la dirección –dijo yoruichi.

-caminando a tras de yoruichi a la dirección, vi por la ventana una gran ventisca, los cristales estaba repletas de hielo, ya todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

-que le hicieron a orihime –decía yoruichi muy seria.

-¿ella te dijo? – dije deprimido por recordar su rostros.

-¿Qué no ves el clima? – dijo yoruichi.

-orihime por sus emociones puede incluso cambiar el clima, y esta muy triste y enojada. –dijo yoruichi.

-yo me sorprendí, jamás había conocido a alguien que pueda cambiar el clima, ni de los mas reconocidos.

-ahora dime nombres de quien fue… ¡ya no puedo permitir mas esto! –dijo enojada yoruichi.

-yo me encargare de esto, pero primero debo disculparme con orihime, en parte fue mi culpa –dije corriendo hacia el bosque.

¡Te congelaras allá afuera! – me grito yoruichi.

¡Me arriesgare! –dije yo.

2 sombras…. Escucharon la conversación y deciden seguir a ichigo.

Otra sombra, observaba lo sucedido, sin poder escuchar nada… y después vuelve a su rumbo…

* * *

**continuara...**

**¿quien podria ser esas 3 sombras? ... ¿ichigo llegara o no podrá por el gran ****frió? ¿orihime podra confiar en alguien o se canzara y mostrara su poder a todos y quizas mate a senna? - jajaja esa ultima no pasara aunque a muchos les gustaría jajaja bueno me despido y hasta el proximo cap. en la misma pag. a diferente hora... y en la misma historia...**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno aqui por fien el cap. 6 ojala y les guste y me disculpo por la tardanza :p ya en la semana anterior fueron muchos examen y uff casi me ****moría ... y Mell Dragneell15 si no subes el cap. que sigue de mi amo y señor y el de hasta la eternidad! te voy a castigar y me tardare el triple o mas de mis historias hee! w porque yo quiero ! leer que sigue de esas historias! y eres muy mala me haces sufrir :p ... bueno ya dejando el drama me despido... que tengo que bañar a mi ponchus si no me cuelgan bye !**

* * *

**Ichigo pov**

Se me dificulta corre, la nieve es pesada y en unas partes casi me tropiezo no se veía bien. Realmente hacia mucho frio lo que me hizo usar mi elemento en las dos manos, ya que por el frio no las sentía, ni los guantes especiales que tenía me servían de mucho. También con tanta nieve no sabia para donde ir, ya que todos los caminos se veían exactamente iguales, pero gracias a una bufanda que estaba atorada en unas ramas me ayudo a ubicarme, o por lo menos saber a donde dirigirme ya que esa bufanda era de orihime, la tome y me la coloque, ya estaba fría así que me apure ya que antes de venir yoruichi me dijo.

**Flashbacks**

_Recuerda que si alguien pierde la conciencia, por utilizar mucho su poder, puede ser victima del mismo… y en canso de orihime puede colapsar y caer inconsciente más cuando aun orihime es inestable…_

**Fin del flashbacks**

-me apresure mas, ya casi llegaba, cuando llego veo a orihime en la mera orilla del lago, en ese momento ella voltea hacia donde yo estaba. Pero me sorprendió su expresión sus ojos estaban en blanco con ninguna luz y me dolió mas cuando aun pude percibir alguna lagrimas, la había echo llorar…

-ori..hime –solo pude pronunciar su nombre y con dificultad por el frio y que estaba fatigado de tanto correr.

- y en ese momento orihime colapso y callo al lago.

-¡demonios! –dije corriendo al lago para aventarme.

-no creí que estaba tan profundo; la vi y nade para alcanzarla, pero lo que me faltaba estaba congelando el lago, tenia que sacarla antes de que quedemos atrapados,

-me estaba ganando el sueño, ya no sentía ni mis brazos ni mis pies, lo único que pude hacer es no soltar a orihime,

-cuando empiezo a sentir el agua un poco mas tibia, pude observar que alguien en la superficie estaba usando el fuego, y me gritaba.

-¡vamos ichigo! – reconocí la voz, jamás en mi vida me abría alegrado de escuchar a renji.

-ahora, fue mi turno de usar mi elemento en mi mismo, para poderme mover bien ya que tenia todas mis partes entumidas, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pude llegar a la superficie con orihime.

-renji y rukia me ayudaron a salir y también a orihime.

-esta muy fría –dijo rukia un poco alarmada.

-me acerque a ella y con mis últimas energías la abrace y le di calor.

-_puedo usar mi elemento en mi mismo para elevar mi temperatura a grados altos, casi como si fuera un calefactor._

**-**ya no puedo, mas…. Renji, rukia cuiden de orihime… -fue lo ultimo que dije hasta quedarme inconsciente.

¡Ichigo! Resiste…. –dijeron los dos.

…después, fui despertando poco a poco, estaba en una camilla de hospital,

-parece que bello durmiente ya despertó –dijo renji sentado en una silla,

…¿Cuánto, tiempo he estado inconsciente? … y ¡donde esta orihime! –casi parándome cuando pregunte por ella, pero renji me detuvo.

-… llevas una semana dormido…. Y orihime se nos fue…

¡Que! –dije alterado.

-cuando llega rukia y lo golpea con una revista -¡idiota no lo alteres! –decía enojada

-solo has dormido 1 día entero y orihime fue a la cafetería por algo –dijo rukia.

-perdón, es que era una gran oportunidad y no quería desperdiciarla –decía renji casi riéndose

-¡por que no nos contaste idiota! –ahora a mi me había golpeado.

¡Pero que demonios te pasa! –le conteste cabreado.

¡De orihime! – grito rukia.

-me calle, porque ella no lo quería, ¡era su decisión ¡ -dije mientras apretaba las sabanas.

-lo siento… tenias razón e estando pensando en que nos dijiste en la cafeteria… estábamos tan encerrados en nuestro orgullo. Que ella sabia que si, todos supieran la verdad seria tratada de otra manera. Todos la admiraríamos algunos sentirían envidia todos actuarían por conveniencia. Pero ella decidió no mostrarlo a nadie y pudo ver la verdadera actitud de los demás todos arrogantes e hipócritas, pero en cambio tu, no te importo como te catalogarán por ayudarla, para ti te valía una mierda todo eso de ser el mas fuerte o el mejor…. así que si me disculpas voy a pedirle perdón a orihime, no importa si me perdone o no pero quiero darle a entender que tu tenias toda la razón.

-ya somos dos- contesto renji mientras seguía a rukia.

-me sentí sorprendido y feliz por las palabras de rukia. Se fueron mientras decidí acostarme un rato más y descansar.

Escuche un leve ruido y abrí muy leve los parpados, cuando vi que era orihime dejando como una tipo carta en la mesa, y le hable.

¿Orihime?

-ella se giro poco a poco con la cara triste.

-ichigo… lo siento… ¿te desperté?

-no te preocupes –conteste y me alegre de verla bien aunque un poco triste.

-lo que paso ayer… yo- dije ya que quería aclarar las cosas.

-rukia ya me lo conto todo, al contrario yo, soy la que debe de estar disculpándose contigo. – dijo sonando triste.

**Flashbacks**

_Orihime viendo la habitación de ichigo, poniendo una cara de tristeza tratando de abrir la puerta, pero se detiene y se empieza a retirar de hay._

_-¡que crees que haces! –la detiene rukia._

_-nada- contesta secamente orihime._

_-¡porque no entras, sabes que él te fue a buscar para aclarar las cosas e incluso te salvo la vida, y tu no puedes ni siquiera a decirle gracias o a disculparte! –regaño rukia._

_-pero, y si vuelve a jugar con migo para que vuelva a ser la burla de lo demás, ¡no lo soportaría!- también gritando orihime._

_-él fue engañado por senna, el ni siquiera se lo esperaba que te iba a ocurrir eso ¡el solo quería que interactuaras con los demás, porque él quiere que estés feliz y que tengas amigos… y tiene toda la razón….¡al diablo el status! Así que en parte vengo a disculparme contigo, ya no voy a huir de lo que piensen los demás. ¡Me gustaría ser tu amiga! –contesto rukia con leve rubor._

_-igualmente! …orihime –contestaba con una sonrisa renji._

_-ve que alguien te espera –dijo rukia señalando la puerta en donde estaba ichigo._

_Orihime solo asentía y entraba a la habitación. _

**Fin del Flashbacks**

-¡perdóname Por… favor … no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo… por mi culpa casi mueres – su voz se quebraba y empezaron a escaparse una que otra lagrima. Lo que llevo a morderse el brazo para calmarse y dejar de llorar porque de lo contrario volvería a salirse de control sus poderes.

-no te preocupes ya estoy bien – dije mientras le secaba una lagrima.

-además creo que ya hiciste dos nuevos amigos, -mientras observaba en la puerta a rukia y a renji.

-orihime los voltio a ver con un leve rubor y asistiendo con la cabeza.

-vaya así que tu eres la famosa mujer de nieve, yo te creía mas tenebrosa – dijo renji.

-cállate renji, a ti todo te asusta –dijo rukia.

-orihime empezó a reír, lo que me sorprendió mucho, era una bella sonrisa, hasta creo que me puse rojo, tanto como renji y rukia también se sorprendieron.

-vaya hasta la mujer de nieve tiene una bonita sonrisa – dijo rukia.

-ya pueden dejar eso de mujer de nieve, se llama orihime. –dije enojado.

-¡se ve que estas mejor! –renji dándome una palmada o mas bien un golpe.

-¡ya ni siquiera puedo descansar en paz en la enfermería! – dije ya cabreado.

-bueno vamos que no se acaba el receso y tengo mucha hambre por cierto ichigo te tienes que poner al corriente con tus materias. –decía rukia mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-si que tengo mucha hambre –dijo renji.

-¡hey! Orihime no te quedes atrás que tú vienes con nosotros –decía rukia.

-si, - ya con un mejor humor dijo orihime que se fue con nosotros.

-malditas tareas… después de la comida me pondré al corriente ahora quiero comer –dije fastidiado.

-ya dirigiendo a la cafetería, en el trascurso orihime y rukia platicaban de cosas de chicas, solo me di cuenta que se llevaban bien, yo alegaba con renji. Y cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta y todos se quedaron callados y asombrados de que estábamos con orihime, note que ella se tenso y que cambio su actitud a una mas seria,

-y empezaron a murmullar, cuando…

-¡ven orihime! Mira hay con toshiro cabemos todos –rukia jalando del brazo a orihime toda contenta, con renji atrás.

¡hey no me quiten mi lugar! –gritaba renji a rukia.

-¡ni modo te aguantas! –rukia enseñándole la lengua y con un dedo en su mejilla para hacerle un gesto a renji.

-orihime empezó a reír.

¡hey renji acaparas mi lugar! –grite mientras empujaba a renji.

Y todos reímos mientras que a toshiro tenia una cara de estos locos que.

-no seas grosero y saluda toshiro –decía renji.

-uffs –suspiraba toshiro, -hola… espero llevarnos bien- dijo con un leve rubor.

-igualmente, shiro –dijo orihime ya mas tranquila.

-me empecé a reír porque toshiro se puso nervioso y un poco mas rojo de como orihime lo había llamado.

-¡no lo puedo creer toshiro, no se enojo ni reclamo! Es el apocalipsis –reia renji.

-hey rukia, -llamaba a rukia en susurro.

-¿Qué quieres? –contesto rukia.

-¿toshiro sabe de orihime? –le pregunte a rukia en el mismo tono.

No. –dijo ella.

-ya dejen de murmullos y ¡a comer! –decía renji.

-lo que note es que senna mas lejos que nosotros estaba enojada. Yo seguí disfrutando de mi comida y platicando con los demás, e ignorando la mirada de todos los chismosos y murmullos…

Hoy nos toca bellas artes con los profesor shunsui kyoraku y nos toca juntos que padre –dijo orihime con un leve rubor en su mejilla.

-te mostrare a mis chappys orihime –decía rukia con estrellas en los ojos mientras la agarraba de las manos.

-mejor no, no la querrás espantar-renji le decía mientras reía.

-pero solo recibió un gran golpe en la cara.

Bien, que esperamos –decía toshiro levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la clase.

-vamos orihime, o llegaremos tarde –le dije mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-si- con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Cof..cof..cof siento interrumpir la hermosa escena pero ya somos los últimos, así que apúrale romeo –contestaba renji.

-por la vergüenza me puse rojo y casi quería matar a renji, así que jale a orihime y me la lleve corriendo de la mano y a rebasamos a rukia y a renji.

-¡ahora quienes son los lentos! –les grite.

-jajaja –escuche a orihime divertirse.

-cuando me di cuenta los dos venia corriendo atrás de nosotros.

-¡shiro-chan! Corre –gritaba orihime.

-se vio como le dio un escalofrió y voltio cuando nos vio se aterro y se echo a correr para no ser aplastados por nosotros.

-¡deténganse! No puede correr en los pasillos –decía molesto.

-cuando llegamos ala puerta, no pudimos frenar muy bien y entramos de aventón y nos caímos uno arriba de otro suerte que toshiro se salvo por tener mas velocidad que nosotros y mejores reflejos, y no nos importo como nos miraban empezamos a reír.

¡Esa es la actitud! –contestaba un señor, por su apariencia supuse que era el maestro shunsui kyoraku.

-y todos nos paramos instantáneamente

-podrían tomar asiento por favor, ¡no mejor aun vayamos a fuera que es un bello día!

-todos lleven lo necesario, porque utilizaran su propio elemento para hacer una obra de arte –decía shunsui kyoraku.

-_creo que es un hippie por su apariencia_ – pensé.

¡Orihime! –la llamo el maestro.

-me quede a ver que le decía,

-toma es una masa especial para que hagas tu escultura- le entrego una masa azul.

-gracias maestro –dijo muy contenta.

-nos dirigimos al patio donde teníamos la vista hacia el bosque, el patio estaba muy verde con repletas de flores y algunos insectos volando.

-vayan, dispérsese donde estén tranquilos al terminar la clase les calificare un obra -dijo el maestro y se acostó en el pasto. Todos los demás obedecieron. Yo busque un lugar donde sentarme y haber que hacia, ya que no era muy bueno, y luego si lo hago con mi elemento.

-y empecé a observar como iba los demás. Toshiro hacia un dragón con su hielo, renji una rara serpiente de fuego y rukia un ¿conejo? Mutante o desinflado…. Bueno cada quien su arte.

-_que podre hacer con un fuego color negro… –_observaba mientras lo tenia en la palma de mi mano, y pensando en que forma le daría.

- y veo a orihime tomando una flor y en la forma que se veía frágil e inocente, y entonces inconscientemente estaba formando un copo de nieve, con mi fuego.

-¿Qué es eso? –me preguntaba nozomi.

-yo instantáneamente apague mi fuego.

-no..no es nada- me sentía con la cara roja,

-mmm… contesto ella y se sentó al lado mio y observo para donde estaba viendo.

-¿acaso urahara los obligo a que se juntaran con su sobrina? –me pregunto sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Por qué es lo que todos dicen? –dije molesto

-si… algo así –me contesto nozomi.

-pos es mentiras, realmente somos sus amigos- dije para aclarar.

-bueno cambiando de tema, me enseñas a como manejar el fuego y darle forma.- me pregunto nozomi.

-si… claro te enseño.

**Orihime pov**

Quería pedirle ayuda a ichigo o si tenia una idea de como hacer una escultura, cuando emprendí a buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontré y ya me empecé a dirigir a donde estaba el, pero de repente vi a nozomi que estaba con el me dio una fugaz mirada e hizo como si no le importara. Ichigo le empezó a enseñar, y me sentí triste y me dirigí para otro lado.

-empecé a patear una piedra. –Me gustaría ser elemento fuego –dije en voz baja.

-iba a buscar a rukia, pero vi que se divertía con renji, y no quise interrumpirlos.

-seguí caminado y pensé que estaba sola, pero vi a grimmjow parece que se bolo la clase, ya que no esta en la misma clase que nosotros. Pero fue un gran error al mirarlo porque se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo y luego baje mi mirada y la desvié ya que para mi era mejor alejarme que enfrentarlo, y cuando gire estaba enfrente de mi con una sonrisa. Yo me asuste y di un paso a tras.

-así que te pusieron al tal renji, toshiro, rukia y el kurosaki como guardaespaldas.

-no dije nada, solo pase saliva.

-sabes me gustaría tener una pelea amistosa con ese kurosaki, quizás tu me ayudarías a tenerla –dijo mientras agarraba un mechón de mi cabello. Yo solo empecé a dirigirme mas para atrás, esperar la oportunidad para empezar a correr por el bosque.

-¡grimmjow! Se acerca yoruichi –dijo todo calmado toshiro, que apareció por atrás de grimmjow.

-el solo le dio una leve mirada y desapareció con un leve resplandor.

-¿te encuentras bien? –me pregunto toshiro.

-yo me hinque para recuperar aire, ya que había dejado de respira. –si… gracias- conteste aliviada.

-no fue nada, pero trata de no estar sola, ya que eres el centro de atención y todos son como tigres hambrientos.

-que lindo dragón de hielo –dije muy emocionada por su escultura.

-gracias, lo nombre hyourinmaru, pero siento que algo le falta… -se quedo pensativo.

-yo gire para todos lados, para verificar que no hubiera nadie mas, y efectivamente no había nadie me acerque al dragón.

-¡que te parece estas alas! -y con mi mano le modifique al dragón una alas de hielo pero trate de hacerlo del mismo hielo que toshiro ya que no era el mismo cristal.

-¡listo! ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunte a toshiro. Pero cuando vi su cara, era de absoluta impresión y asombro.

-¿Cómo es que puedes utilizar el elemento? –dijo todavía impresionado.

-shhh… es un secreto, digamos que soy a la que le dicen mujer de nieve –dije un poco roja.

….. –no decía nada…

-¿shiro-chan? Estas bien shiro-chan. –dije preocupada.

Y solo se sentó de un sentón todavía con esa cara.

¡O por dios mate a shiro! –grite alterada, y corriendo como loca

-tranquila…. No te alteres, es solo que me agarraste distraído… y ¿los demás ya lo saben… me refiero a rukia y renji e ichigo?

-si… apenas ayer, cuando ocurrió la gran tormenta, por mi culpa.

¡Espera! ¡Dices que la tormenta fue por tu culpa!-contesto toshiro realmete impresionado

-si, es que aun no puedo controlarme jejeje. Pero tu elemento es muy especial, creo que en poco tiempo podrás cambiar el clima porque e visto a muchos con ese elemento y el tuyo hasta ahorita es el mas poderoso, enseguida el de rukia.

Uffs…. ¿Realmente quien eres? –pregunto ya un poco calmado.

-hoy abra luna llena, los invitare al bosque a rukia, renji, ichigo y a ti y les contare mi historia, … vale –dije ya mas contenta de tener verdaderos amigos.

-esta bien con que no haiga mas sorpresas… -decía un preocupado toshiro.

-vamos a decirle a los demás –dije jalando a toshiro.

¡espera! puedo caminar solo -contestaba toshiro.

* * *

**continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno aqui un poco del sig. cap. ojala y les guste y la musica que les puse es la de hijo de la luna de mecano -(esta no es mi canción)  me gustaría que la escucharan para que escuchen bien la entonacion :p **

BYe

* * *

-hay que buscar a los demás, ¿sabes donde esta rukia y renji? –le pregunte a toshiro ya que me lo venia arrastrando.

-mira, ya es hora de entregarle el trabajo a shunsui todos se van a acercar y hay encontraremos a todos sin la necesidad de buscarlos –me contestaba toshiro.

-¡no puede ser! –dije alterada.

¿Qué te sucede?-toshiro me preguntaba alarmado.

-no he hecho nada… ¡ya se! – agarre la masa que shunsui me dio y empecé a darle forma, hasta obtener la luna menguante.

-¡ya! Ahora si vamos, jejeje.

-llegamos con el profe, para que nos fuera calificando nuestras esculturas, la escultura de rukia era un lindo chappy de hielo; la de renji ¿una serpiente mitológica?

-empecé a buscar a ichigo por todas partes para ver que escultura había echo, pero no lo encontré y no se veían rastros de nozomi.

-…de seguro todavía deben de estar juntos… -dije en voz baja y desanimada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- toshiro me preguntaba.

-no, nada –dije en otro tono para que no se diera cuenta.

-cuando me di cuenta que nozomi y ichigo venían platicando y ya eran los últimos por lo tanto la mayoría empezaron a soltar rumores,

-pero no se si fue cierto o mi imaginación cuando vi a nozomi ella ¿me sonrió? Pero no una sonrisa dedicada a mi si no como que de satisfacción… no sabia como explicarlo y después parece que se tropieza, pero ichigo la alcanza, creo que no me gusto ver esa escena y voltee a otro lado.

-perdón por la tardanza- dijo ichigo al acercándose a nosotros.

-no le conteste, y me gire a rukia y a renji mientras le daba la espalda a ichigo.

-chicos los invito hoy en el bosque a las 12:00 –dije casi susurrándoles para que solo escucharan ellos.

-suena misterioso –decía rukia emocionada.

Bien es hora que uno, por uno enseñe sus esculturas. Pero primero échele este liquido especial para que se queden permanentes, y para que ya los demás lo puedan agarrar como las figuras de fuego, o que las de hielo no se derritan, y de aire que agarren un color, y lo podamos ver además le dan brillo –decía shunsui sonriendo

-y uno por uno, enseñaba su escultura, algunos les encantaba ver las esculturas de otros, y mas la de toshiro y renji.

-cuando paso rukia, nadie dijo nada ya que casi los mataba con la mirada a todos si iban a burlarse

-cuando paso ichigo, me sorprendió su escultura creía que iba a hacer un dragón o algo que mostrara miedo pero el hizo un copo de nieve con su fuego, y me volteo a ver y me puse roja, vi que le gano la risa. Y yo respiraba hondo y calmarme si no tenia que salir corriendo al bosque.

-pero gracias a dios que me pude calmar

A mi el maestro me llamo al ultima, cuando llegue a él le dije – sé que no es muy bonito, pero aquí esta una luna.

-esta muy bonita orihime, te pondo un 10 –dijo shunsui.

-muchos alegaron y le reclamaron yo me avergoncé.

-silencio, dijo el totalmente serio, haciendo que los demás sudara frio.

-en primera la mayoría de ustedes solo hicieron la escultura nada mas por una calificación, y es muy fácil con su elemento, hay algunos que felicito que son a rukia, renji, toshiro y ichigo ya que se concentraron en lo que iban a hacer y le pusieron sentimiento a sus esculturas, así que no me tomen como un maestro fácil con decir hay su materia esta regalada… así que vayan pensando de otra forma, porque yo no regalo la calificación.

-escuche un murmullo que me hizo sentir mal.

-de seguro por que es sobrina de urahara es la consentida de muchos y de seguro tiene según "amigos"

-empecé a apretar los puños –_si supieras, lo que soy y para que estoy aquí, nadie diría nada _– pensé.

-esta por terminada la clase –contesto shunsui.

-orihime- me llamaba ichigo.

¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte.

-te gustaría quedarte con mi escultura, decía con la cara un poco roja,

-¡enserio me la regalarías! –dije casi aventándome mientras le tomaba las manos muy feliz.

-pero solo hice que asintiera, ya que estaba mas rojo de la cara.

-cuando me la dio, casi corría de aquí para allá mostrándosela a rukia, y luego a renji y luego a toshiro.

-me había gustado mi regalo, que no me di cuenta que molestaban a ichigo.

-pasaron las clases, pero casi no puse atención y se me hacia mas fácil ignorar a los demás, me la pasaba contemplando el copo de "fuego" que ichigo me había regalado.

-ya hasta que me di cuenta, ya habían acabado las clases, me fui al dormitorio, para descansar hasta que se hiciera de noche, puse mi alarma, para despertar a las 11:30pm ya que soy muy dormilona, o es que me da cada vez mas sueño.

_¿He? Donde estoy, todo esta muy obscuro, -de repente una luz totalmente blanca me rodea._

_-…no queda mucho tiempo… -una voz parecida mucho a la de mi madre-_

_-¿mamá? –pregunte. -…. Ya casi se acerca la hora…_

_-y de repente ya no podía caminar, había hielo atrapando a mis pies, acercándose y atrapándome mas y mas._

_-¡pero que! –trataba de zafarme y utilizar mi elemento, pero no tenia nada de poder… se había ido._

_-ya casi me tapaba completamente._

_-¿estés será mi fin? – dije asustada._

_-_y de repente desperté agitada y cuando vi mi cuarto estaba todo congelado.

-¿Por qué? No se activó el aparato exterminador de elemento –dije sorprendida.

-asiendo en pequeños de cristales las grandes cantidades de hielo en mi cuarto y colocándolo en un costal, para que nadie las viera. –que bueno que no tengo compañera de cuarto – dije.

-vi la hora y eran las 11:00pm, bueno mejor me dirijo al bosque a esperarlos-dije entre mi. Me puse mi capa, pero sin usar el gorro y Salí con cuidado de que nadie me viera del dormitorio.

-lo difícil era correr hacia bosque ya que mas hay veladores en los dormitorios de mujeres que el de los hombres, me coloque la gorra, y avente unos de los cristales que me guarde, para distraerlo, y corrí al bosque en un punto de reunión a esperarlos,

-me quede sentada en una de las raíces de un árbol a esperar a los demás, y como tenia la capa, era como un camuflaje, ya que estaba todo obscuro, y casi no se veía bien.

-me quede pensando en el sueño, que tuve… -ya falta poco, tengo que avisarle mañana a urahara y a yoruichi –dije para mi, ya muy seria.

-cuando escucho pasos, y ramitas romperse como si alguien se acercara, -busque de donde provenían los ruidos para ver si podía ver quien se acercaba.

-me levante poco a poco, porque ya no pude escuchar nada…

-¡vaya, casi no te vez! –ichigo apareció por atrás de mi dándome un gran susto.

¡ahhh… me asustaste! –dije molesta, y reclamándole, pero no vi una raíz, que hizo que me tropezándome, llevándome conmigo a ichigo.

-era tan vergonzoso estar arriba de ichigo, creo que él también lo estaba por su cara.

-ejem… ¿los molestamos? –dijo renji

-levantándome de un brinco, toda roja.

-¡fue su culpa! –dije señalándolo.

¡Que! –dijo sorprendido.

-y bien que nos ibas a mostrar -dijo toshiro acercándose a mi.

-¡a si! Venga que ya casi es hora.

-renji podrías por favor danos un poco de luz- le dije, con mis manos juntas.

-claro- dijo el.

-¡no te pongas celoso ichigo!, porque me lo pidió a mi y no a ti –decía divertido renji.

-cállate mandril –contesto ichigo.

-creo que no es el único –dijo toshiro como si nada,

-¡shh! Tu callado –dijo rukia colorada.

-ya llegamos –dije emocionada.

-¿el lago? –preguntaba ichigo.

-tomen asiento –dije señalando las piedras.

- dudaron un poco al sentarse, pero lo hicieron.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto rukia.

-bueno, les contare o mas bien les cantare mi historia, pero no se vale reír, ¡esta bien! –dije toda roja y señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-solo a dos personas le he cantado, esta canción –dije un poco nerviosa.

-y por alguna razón todos se le quedaron viendo a ichigo como culpable de un crimen.

-¡que! Porque me miran.

-jajaja, no a ichigo no fueron a urahara y a yoruichi.

-bueno comienza orihime –me animaba rukia.

-esta bien…. Solo me tranquilizo, y respiro profundo –dije para tranquilizar mis nervios

-me coloque enfrente de ellos… cerré mis ojos, y una tonada en el aire empezaba a sonar era mi madre ayudándome, me quite el gorro y la luz de mi madre me ilumino volviendo mi cabello, plateado.

….. Tonto el que no entienda  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer  
llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé  
tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer

Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel

Aah!.. Aah!...  
Hijo de la Luna!

De padre canela nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna  
maldita su estampa  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo cayo

Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel

Aah!.. Aah!...  
Hijo de la Luna!

Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
¿de quién es el hijo?  
me has engaño fijo  
y de muerte la hirió  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó

Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel

Aah!.. Aah!...  
Hijo de la Luna!

Y en las noches que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño esté de buenas  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna….

Cuando mire a todos estaban sorprendidos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿lo hice tan mal? –pregunte apenada.

¡No!- todos dijeron al unísono.

-eres… eres ¡hija de la luna! –decía renji.

-amm… si

-¿y porque nadie mas lo sabe? ¿Qué ocultas? –me pregunto rukia.

-se los diré, pero nadie se tiene que enterar –dije muy seria.

-¿tan grave es? –contestaba intrigado toshiro.

-si, no le he dicho a nadie, mas que a ustedes y a urahara y yoruichi que soy la hija de la luna, con una misión importante, digamos que soy guardián de una piedra muy poderosa, que solo puede ser destruida por mi, para que no caiga en manos equivocadas, pero para eso tengo que esperar hasta que la piedra alcance su mayor poder, y es cuando a la vez se vuelve vulnerable. –dije esto muy seria.

-¿y por qué confiaste en nosotros? –dijo rukia.

-algo me dice que puedo confiar en ustedes. –dije mas tranquila.

-¿y tiene algo que ver con tus descontroles de poder? –por fin hablo ichigo.

-si… le pediré a urahara que me ayude, ya que necesito manejarlo completamente –dije presionada.

-no te preocupes, te ayudaremos, hasta que destruyas a la piedra y todo regresará a la normalidad y ya podrás mostrar tu elemento y humillar a los demás –decía renji.

-si… a la normalidad – dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-noto que ichigo me ve raro….

-_me temo que cuando pase todo esto, ya no estaré con ustedes, pero no les diré nada, odiaría las despedidas- _pensé…

* * *

**continura ... habra mucho que descubrir :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno aqui esta el sig. cap. ojala y lo disfruten :p **

* * *

**Ichigo pov**

-bien es hora de ir a descansar –dijo renji bostezando

-creo que seria lo mejor para todos –contesto rukia.

-yo, estaba viendo a orihime, como si nos ocultara otra cosa, por su expresión y me di cuenta también en como le respondió a renji. Algo de mi decía que esta ocultando algo, pero como estaba cansado quería descansar quizás mañana le pregunte en privado.

Renji, toshiro y yo fuimos a acompañarlas hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, pero sin entrar ya que había guardias.

-nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio.

-como mi cama estaba cercas de la ventana se veía muy bien la luna, lo que me recordó a orihime.

-algo esta ocultando – dije en susurro antes de conciliar el sueño.

-al día siguiente, otra vez tuve problemas lidiando con renji, para que se despertara, y al final accedió solo porque íbamos a ir al comedor, por nuestro desayuno, parece un barril sin fondo, jamás lo invitaría a una comida, me dejaría en la quiebra, empezando nuestras clase con la maestra unohana, ella no se aparecía, al parecer no iba a venir.

-todos murmullaban por que su ausencia, yo me senté al lado de toshiro, me estaba empezando a llevar bien con un tipo muy grande su nombre era sado, pero yo le llamaba Chad, al parecer no le importaba mucho, también junto a una chica muy llevada, que era tatsuki, me agradecieron por defender a orihime, ya que por mala suerte jamás les tocaron clases junto a ella, si no también la hubieran ayudado. Eso me alegro mucho; tatsuki y Chad era de elemento tierra.

Por otra parte observe a un tipo de lentes, su nombre era uryu ishida se veía muy presumido, pero también era una buena persona, escuche que salía con tatsuki, que rara pareja pero quien soy para saber sobre eso.

-y en eso llega una persona, me supongo que una de nuestro salón diciendo que nos iba a dar un nuevo maestro, pero que iba a venir cuando nos volviera a tocar la clase.

-ya acabando esta hora nos tocaba de nuevo con el profesora soi fong; hay fue cuando ayude a orihime por primera vez, y lo volvería a ser.

-al llegar al gimnasio, estaban llegando ya la mayoría pero no vi por ningún lado a orihime, busque a senna y si allá andaba platicando con su bola de fans. Cuando llego la maestra y empezó a tomar lista, pero orihime no llego, como si a nadie le sorprendió de que ella faltara, empezamos a trabajar de acuerdo a las indicaciones de soi fong. Hasta terminar su clase, la mayoría estaban agotados pero yo no, quizás porque mi mente estaba en otra parte no sentí el entrenamiento.

-otra clase mas y tocaba receso, y así podía buscar a orihime, ¿se habrá quedado dormida? –me pregunte, un poco preocupado.

-me tocaba con el loco de kempachi, cuando llegué vi de repente que alguien me observaba, podía sentir la mirada.

-me gire para saber quien era y no era mas que grimmjow, con una sonrisa burlona. –no me agrado, supongo que será una clase pesada.

-vaya, vaya creí que no ibas a venir, ya iba a decir yo, que iba a hacer otra clase irritada –contesto con burla grimmjow

-siento desilusionarte –conteste irónicamente.

- y de nuevo, como las otra clases, competimos entre los dos, y de nuevo, volvimos a quedar en empate, ni el ni yo íbamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente,

-aprendan a ellos dos, ¡no como ustedes bola de sacos de papas inútiles! –les decía kempachi a los demás.

-cuando tuve un momento de descanso me acorde que orihime tenia clases con el salón de arriba, y empecé a buscarla como la ultima vez que la vi cercas de la ventana, pero no se suponía que debía estar ella, estaba vacío su asiento.

-¡pero que … -iba a decir, pero me di cuenta que algo venia a mi, y trate de esquivarlo, fue un rayo de grimmjow que me hizo daño en el hombro.

-¡no te distraiga kurosaki! – me gritaba kempachi.

-solo observe molesto a grimmjow, lo que él sonrió muy satisfecho.

¿Observando a tu noviecita o a tu dueña? –dijo sarcásticamente grimmjow.

-lo le conteste, solo fruncí mas mi seño, luego ataque lo mas rápido, y le avente, una bola de fuego, lo que hizo herirlo en el mismo lugar que a mi.

-y le devolví la sonrisa, lo que le provoco que se cabreara y atacara, yo reaccione igual pero kempachi nos paro a los dos.

-me gustaría ver como se matan, pero tendrá que esperar en el torneo, que se acerca también quiero obsérvalo con unas palomitas y una bebida, lastima que la clase ya se acabó. Así que largo, y no se mantén antes.

-tsk.. –articulo grimmjow y se retiro.

-debo admitir que será emocionante la pelea con el, así que debo echarle ganas a los entrenamientos, pero ahora tenia que buscar a orihime.

Me di antes una ducha fría, y me apresure para ir a la cafetería, quizás hay la podía encontrar.

Quizás por lo de ayer, y ando preocupado…. No se pero me da un presentimiento, como si fuera a desaparecer…

-casi llegue corriendo a la cafetería, y empecé a buscarla con la mirada, vi a los chicos juntos y me acerque muy rápido y preguntar por ella.

-Ey, chicos, ¿han visto a orihime? –mi voz se escuchaba preocupado.

-no… ¿que no tienen una clase juntos?- me pregunto rukia.

-si, pero no llego. –dije.

-todos, se voltearon a ver, haber si alguien sabia algo, y el silencio reino.

-ahora vengo –dije corriendo hacia la dirección buscando a urahara.

-entre casi aventando la puerta. -¡urahara!...

-estate quieta –decía yoruichi a orihime mientras le vendaba el hombro, y estaba en sin su blusa.

-cuando se dio cuenta, se puso totalmente roja, al igual que yo, pero no me puede mover, reaccione hasta cuando grito.

-¡ahh…. Fuera! -gritaba mientras me aventaba de todo, yo Salí corriendo, y muy avergonzado.

-vaya, kurosaki-san que atrevido eres – decía urahara con burla, mientras sostenía su abanico tapando una sonrisa.

-¡por que no me advertiste! –dije todavía avergonzado, y la cara roja.

-porque se debe tocar antes de entrar –dijo sarcástico.

-¡te voy a… -lo estaba amenazando cuando me di cuenta que la puerta se abría.

-recuerda no hacer mucho esfuerzo, o te lastimaras, -le decía yoruichi a orihime.

-si.. y después me miro molesta y un poco sonrojada – pervertido – me dijo.

-¡perdón fue un accidente, y no soy un pervertido! –dije poniéndome rojo… por acordándome.

-eso no es lo que dice su cara. –dijo yoruichi con burla.

-¡ya basta! Además ¿Por qué estas herida? Quien te lastimo –dije serio, y un poco enojado.

-tenia uno, que otro moretón en su brazo.

-me caí –dijo orihime.

-¡no mientas! –dije molesto.

-uffs… esta bien, ahorita te cuento, deja voy por mis cosas. –dijo un poco mas convencida.

-vi que orihime y yoruichi entraron a recoger sus cosas, yo la espere a fuera.

**Orihime pov**

¿Le dirás? –me preguntaba yoruichi.

-no, pienso decirle la verdad, de que estoy entrenando contigo, haber que le invento. –dije en lo que pensaba en algo.

-no quiero que le digas nada, y dile a urahara lo mismo, mientras menos sepan mejor –dije convencida.

Tome mis cosas, y dude en abrir la puerta o no… respire profundo y la abrí. –_Por que siempre se tiene que meter en los asuntos de alguien… me hace mas difícil hacer mi trabajo- _esta haciendo berrinche en mis pensamientos.

-camine a su lado, para irnos a la cafetería.

-¿y bien? –me insistió ichigo.

-uffs, prometes no reírte –dije para ver que le inventaba para que se lo creyera.

-no lo are –dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

-bueno, pues… como se acerca lo del torneo y las competencias, y como no puedo mostrar mi elemento, decidí agarrar condición para que se me facilite esquivar mejor, empecé a correr por mi misma por el bosque, y no vi una raíz, por estar de elevada viendo un animal, y estaba cercas de un pequeño barranco y caí hay, y por esos los moretones… -dije lo suficientemente convincente.

-vi que se paro, y se me quedo observando directamente a los ojos, me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda, y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-esta bien… pero ten mas cuidado, para la próxima hiciste que me preocupara mucho. –lo ultimo me hizo poner roja.

-esta… bien. –dije, mientras volvíamos a caminar.

-ya en la cafetería, todos preguntaron por mi, y les conté la misma historia, lo bueno es que como no me conocían muy bien, podrían descifrar cuando miento y cuando no, pero de verdad no les quería decir por que entrenaba tan duro, por eso me salía muy natural.

Ya comiendo y platicando de otras cosas, cuando vi hacia la ventana, de repente me acorde de la platica con urahara y yoruichi.

**Flashbacks**

_Urahara, yoruichi se acerca el día. –dije seria._

_-y que quieres hacer –dijo urahara serio._

_-yoruichi, necesito que me entrenes por favor, para poder controlar mi elemento, y poder sellar y eliminar el cristal. –dije decidida de mi decisión._

_-¿y no hay otra manera de eliminar el cristal?, sabes cuales son las consecuencias orihime y tus amigos… -decía tristemente yoruichi._

_-no me lo hagas mas difícil… no les conté sobre el cristal, mientras menos sepan mejor de todos modos desde un principio esta misión se me asigno desde que nací. Nadie puede hacer ya nada- dije al punto de casi llorar._

_-y no me arrepiento de nada, me alegra de haberlos conocido y también a ustedes yoruichi, urahara-san- dije con una sonrisa forzada._

_-bien, mañana temprano, empezaremos tu entrenamiento. –dijo seria yoruichi._

_-si, gracias. –dije mientras me iba a mi habitación._

**Fin del Flashbacks**

¿Orihime? Holaa, hay alguien en casa –renji estaba llamando mi atención con señas.

-perdón, jaja estaba en las nubes –dije apenada.

-ya se acabó el receso, y tu no has comido nada –dijo toshiro.

-jejeje, perdón es que estoy cansada de tanto correr. –dije disimulando.

-hay que haremos, contigo –dijo rukia sonriendo.

-¡Atención a todos los alumnos se les informa que se vayan preparando para las competencias, que se acercan la semana que viene, algunas clases se suspenderán para que pueden entrenar pos su propia cuenta, se les informa también que habrá competencias individual tanto también de equipos de 5, se les agradecerá que vayan a la oficina para registrar a su equipo gracias. –decía la secretaria por micrófono.

-bien que les parece juntarnos por equipo –dije un poco sonrojada.

-porque no- dijo contento ichigo.

-¡si!-toshiro, rukia y renji dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-bueno que esperan vamos a inscribirnos –dijo renji

* * *

**continuara... ¿que consecuencias tendrá orihime? ... perdon por la tardanza :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA A TODOS PIDO UNA ENORME MEGA DISCULPA POR MI TARDANZA pero es que tenia toda la semana de examenes y estrés y casi me vuelvo loka... ! ... bueno aquí esta el cap. ojala y les agrade y ya mero sale el malo! jojojojjo :p y por hay una sierta escritora me debe las actualizaciones de amo y señor y donde ichigo es un vampiro eh! no digo nombres... -_- porque ya tengo sueño... son las 2 de la mañana... bueno adios y ... hasta el proximo cap. posdata... ¡voy a colgar a alguien si no actualiza las historias! jejej **

* * *

Fuimos rumbo a las inscribirnos yo quería pasar divirtiéndome al máximo estos días, antes de que llegue el día. _Pero que estoy diciendo…_ ¡_tengo que concentrarme en los entrenamientos_! – no me figue por donde iba, ¡ouch! –dije al chocar con alguien.

-¡pero qué! –se quejo la persona; que no era ni mas ni menos que nozomi.

-perdón me distraje. –dije avergonzada.

-solo, se me quedo viendo por un momento, sin cambiar su expresión, hasta que al final dijo –así… que este es su equipo… vaya quien lo diría...

-sí, ¿pasa algo? –pregunto ichigo.

-quizás ella no sea apta para competir, podría salir lastimada… ¿no creen que en las competencias debe de dejar a un lado la amistad?

-todos se quedaron callados, y vi que rukia iba a reclamar, mejor la interrumpo antes de que diga algo innecesario.

-sabes no todo es sobre elemento, tienes que tener la actitud y tener una cierta táctica física para lograrlo, y para mi es lo suficiente. –dije con valor, y seriedad en mis palabras.

-si tú lo dices… me gustaría comprobarlo en la competencia-dijo nozomi antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

-uffs –di un largo suspiro.

-bien dicho orihime un poco mas y rukia, lo hubiera soltado todo – renji me dijo mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda donde estaba lastimada, que tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar por el dolor.

-por eso ya ichigo y rukia lo querían matar, lo que le provoco que se le saliera una risa a toshiro, y todos se sorprendieran. Y nos quedáramos un rato callados

-vaya toshiro, hasta tu puedes reír, ya decía yo que eras un niño traumado–decía renji.

-y por ese comentario toshiro puso su cara en blanco; lo que nos provoco reírnos.

-mira lo que provocaste renji, ya lo traumaste, toshiro te queda bien sonriendo –dije mientras le señalaba a renji con mi dedo índice y le dedicaba una sonrisa a toshiro.-se veía tan adorable

-los siguientes –decía una encargada para las inscripciones. Nos anotamos y nos fuimos a pasear un rato por el instituto.

-¿y qué quieren hacer? –dijo rukia mientras era molestada por renji

-mmm… que les parece si entrenamos y nos ponernos de acuerdo en cómo nos vamos a acomodar en cada actividad – decía ichigo, mientras señalaba para afuera.

-sí, me parece buena idea – le contestaba toshiro.

-creo que el chiquitín tiene razón –renji contestaba con burla, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-y de repente de un golpe sofoca a renji –toshiro le había pegado en la boca del estomago de un puñetazo -¡me lo dices de nuevo, y eres hombre muerto! –lo dijo en seco y se podía escuchar en su voz lo enojaba que estaba.

…esta… bien… creo que me lo merecía – decía apenas recuperando el aliento.

-haber cambiando de tema…. Las actividades que va a haber es -recolección de 10 medallas, que la única manera de recolectarla es quitándoselas a los miembros de los equipos por peleas o con tácticas para robarlas. La otra es una carrera de obstáculos al final tiene que terminar todos los del equipo a la meta, si falta 1 quedamos descalificados de esa actividad y por último es pelea individual obvio contra equipos contrarios, y el que gane será premiado y reconocido como el mejor. –empecé a explicarles mientras íbamos al campo de entrenamiento.

-al llegar empezamos a hablar en cómo nos íbamos a organizar en quien iba a cuidar la espalda de quien y también en las tácticas para engañar a los oponentes, en partes a mí en la mayoría me utilizarían como cebo ya que la mayoría sabe muy bien que no tengo "elemento" y seria blanco fácil.

Y luego empezamos a entrenar, y ver algunas fallas de algunos y corregirlos y en la mitad de una pelea entre yo y renji o más bien a esquivar a renji, iba muy bien no me había dado ninguna hasta que me distraje en algo blanco que vi, que me hizo descuidarme y si no fuera por rukia tendría la cara toda quemada.

-¡no te distraigas! – me regañaba toshiro.

-¡maldito renji casi la quemas! –le grito enojado ichigo a renji.

-¡no ichigo fue mi culpa por distraerme!… no lo regañen

-sigan ustedes, ahorita regreso- dije mientras iba hacia donde vi la cosa blanca.

-se miraron entre si algo extrañados y después se encogieron de hombros y me hicieron caso de seguir con el entrenamiento.

-yo trate de no hacer ruido, ya que me empecé a acercar muy lento y me adentraba al bosque, escucho algunos ramas romperse, me detuve por un momento, para escuchar bien, y cuando capto de donde se escuchan, me acerque un poco temerosa, empecé a sudar, y me empezó a dar un poco de miedo, cuando de repente veo algo correr asustado, era un conejo y estaba herido.

-tranquilo… no te voy a hacer daño –le extendí mis brazos para abrasarlo. –el se acerco temeroso, primero me olfateo, y se dejo agarrar, -tenía unas cortadas, lo acaricie para que se calmara, y hice un poco de hielo para su herida, me levante con el y me dirigí a mi habitación, para curarlo.

-me había ido por otro camino, donde ninguno de mi equipo me hubiera visto. Cuando llegue a mi dormitorio a escogidas ya que prohíben todo tipo de mascota, suerte que tenía en mi habitación un botiquín de primeros auxilios que me había dado yoruichi. Me tome un poco de tiempo de vendarlo y con una caja de zapatos que tenia, lo coloque y lo acaricie un ratito y se durmió.

-mas al rato te traeré una zanahoria y agua, por ahora descansa – le dije susurrándole para que no se fuera a despertar.

-regrese a donde estaban los demás, y cuando me vieron ichigo fue corriendo a donde estaba.

-¡que paso, ya nos tenias preocupado! –decía un poco agitado, del entrenamiento.

-corrección estaba preocupado, no hables en plural – decía rukia mientras alzaba una ceja, y con tono de burla.

-a los demás les gano, la risa. E ichigo se coloro un poco y se giro para el otro lado un poco molesto.

-y como te decía, con el suplente de unohana y quizás nos cambien de compañeros.- decía renji.

-¡pero que te paso orihime! –ichigo se altero y me tomo de las manos, al notarlas tenía un poco de sangre del conejo, no me había dado cuenta.

-tranquilo, no es mi sangre- le conteste calmada y un poco nerviosa, por sentir sus manos.

¡a quien mataste! – ahora fue renji, sorprendido.

¡a nadie! Es de un conejo que estaba herido y lo fui a curar – dije molesta.

-¡un conejo! –rukia avienta a ichigo y a renji para tomarme de las manos y poner una cara de niña pequeña; sus ojos le brillaban y tenía unas grandes chapas.

-emm… si está en mi cuarto dormido – dije un poco nerviosa.

¡lo puedo ver más al rato! ¡sii! –me suplicaba rukia.

-creo que no sería buena idea, rukia mataría al pobre – decía renji.

-rukia lo miro y lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que renji tragara en seco y se empezaba a poner pálido.

-¡está bien… ya me callo! –dijo renji.

-bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, mañana le seguimos – decía toshiro mientras se marchaba.

-si… creo que sería buena idea… -decía ichigo.

-nos fuimos cada quien a su dormitorios, rukia fue al mío a cuidar al conejo y estaba encantada con él, pero se puso triste cuando se tenía que ir al suyo, no se lo podía llevar por que tenia compañera de cuarto, y como yo no es mejor que no nos descubran, si esta con migo.

-me despedí de rukia, y me fui a dormir.

… antes de conciliar el sueño, pensé en mañana mi entrenamiento con yoruichi, y en tener que esforzarme más, ya voy mejorando cada vez más.

**Flash black**

_Entonces estas consienten de las consecuencias –me recordaba yoruichi…_

_-en este corto tiempo de vida, feliz que eh pasado, no me arrepiento de nada…_

_-con saber que mis amigos estarán a salvo y la gente que quizás me desprecia y si supieran la verdad estarían muy agradecidos, pero no los puedo abandonar así como así… sabiendo que soy la única de destruir algo que podría causar, desastre, desgracias y que cueste muchas vidas… ¡además ya sabes que la profecía es que alguien vendrá por el cristal a causar dolor y sufrimiento por placer; que será más poderoso que yo y hasta tu y urahara!_

…_Vale la pena quedar en un sueño profundo… que quedarme sin hacer nada, cuando tengo lo necesario para hacerlo y en que este en mi lugar… también lo haría por sus seres queridos… por eso evitaba lo más a las personas para que fuera menos doloroso decir adiós…_

**Fin del flash black**

* * *

continuacion... ¡quizas y salga alguien mas jojoj ! ademas del villano :p


	10. Chapter 10

**esta es un adelanto por tanto tiempo que me tarde jejej quizas solo pueda subir cap. los sabados o domingos... pero creo que mas sabados :p jejeje ... bueno les agradesco a muchos de mis queridos lectores que me dan animos! y me animan a escribir... ya que disfruto leer fanfiction y tambien escribirlos... aunque con un poco de mala ortografia .. pero bueno que se le va ahacer :p con tan poco tiempo jejeje espero que les guste! ... y ammm estoy considerando en ver si puedo colocar a mi querido ulquiorra en la historia... no lo tenia previsto... pero me lo sujerieron jejej si pudo crear un papel para el ... saldra XD pero primero tengo que ver y pensar ... en como ? E HAY LA PREGUNTA bueno saludos! y que tengan un buen fin de semana**

* * *

-Al siguiente día… a las 6:00am

-¡no pienses actual! ¡Concéntrate! –yoruichi me regañaba mientras me atacaba.

¡Lo se! –dije con poco aliento.

¡Guarda tus energías y no hables, solo escucha! - lo decía mientras aventaba un rayo.

-lo esquive, pero no la vi venir y me ataco con una patada, apenas y logre cubrirme con el brazo para que no me diera en la cabeza.

-¡aun no! –dio un giro para agarrar vuelo y con la otra pierna intento darme, lo bueno que lo vi venir o era por el miedo que tenia en que me hiciera otro golpe y ichigo me preguntara… es difícil guardarle a el secretos…

-y ahora me toco contra atacar, me acerque a ella y de mi puño acumule hielo haciendo picos y me detuve cuando estuve apunto de pegarle en el cuello.

-¡mucho mejor! – me felicito yoruichi con la señal de su pulgar.

-¡estoy rendida! –dije y me deje caer al suelo, estaba toda sudorosa y con raspones y una que otra herida.

-si, te vendría bien un baño, hora vete a bañar que en unas horas te toca estar en clases –dijo yoruichi, mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¡yo me quiero quedar dormida, por lo menos la primera hora de clases, por favor les diré que no sonó el despertador –dije casi suplicando.

-mmm… esta bien corre vete porque será en vano, si sigues alegando por que el tiempo pasa volando- yoruichi dijo convencida, mientras se marchaba ella también.

-si, me fui casi corriendo a mi habitación, a meterme a bañar y dormir un rato mas, -cuando me estaba cambiando, note que tenia heridas y moretones en los brazos, así que me coloque una blusa de mangas largas, y así me fue a dormir por un ratito mas, coloque la alarma y me quede bien dormida.

-y las 2 horas se me hicieron de 10min. Me levante y ya me sentía adolorida, parecía de esas viejitas que se quejan de todo.

-me cepille el cabello, ya que lo tenia embarullado, me acomode la blusa de mangas largas, de color rojo y me puse una falda, -le deje de comer al conejito y le cambie las vendas –buscare en un nombre para ti – dije acariciándolo.

-me voy, señor conejito –dije en susurros…

Me dirigí a mi segunda clase, con mi nuevo profesor y con nuevos compañeros, ya que la maestra unohana no regresara por un tiempo, y cambiaron a todos los grupos, y no se con quien me vaya a tocar, solo ruego que no sea con senna ni nozomi.

-me dirigí a mi salón, cuando de repente veo a ichigo de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana, se veía muy serio así me acerque con cuidado, para no llamar su atención y ver lo que el miraba, cuando ya estoy muy cercas escucho que empieza a hablar me sobre salte un poco.

-demonios, porque hace que me preocupe tanto… -se le escuchaba molesto.

-¿Quién? –le pregunte.

-y de pronto él se sobre salto, creo que lo espante y de pronto se me quedo viendo y empezó a checar si no tenia una herida, como la otra vez cuando yoruichi me estaba curando… con su seño fruncido me hacia poner un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué clase te toca? – le pregunte para que no me preguntara nada.

-es con el suplente de la maestra unohana –decía ya un poco mas calmado.

-¡que bien a mi igual! –dije feliz,

-sus labios se curvaron mostrando una sonrisa… tan linda…

-cuando entramos, mi día se arruina al ver a senna y a nozomi, y luego al verlas puse una cara… de no te me acerques. –se podía ver cuanto cariño nos teníamos unas a la otra.

-lo malo es que ya solo quedaba 2 asientos uno en el medio de las 2 y otro, cercas de unos chicos, así que preferí estar con esos chicos que con las arpías, vi que ichigo se dirigía a mi próximo lugar, así que me apresure y le gane el lugar.

-¡pero que! Orihime ese era mi lugar- dijo un poco molesto.

-lastima… "era" -le dije con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba la lengua.

-ahora vas a ver – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, me empecé a poner roja, no me lo esperaba y si no fuera por el profesor ichigo me hubiera quitado de mi lugar.

-haber ya a sus asientos, -soy el suplente de la profesora unohana; mi nombre es Kurai akuma, y hay que ponernos al corriente, pero primero quiero que cada uno me diga su elemento y así irlos anotando para ponerles una tarea especifica.

-empezamos por acá, y bien… -empezó a preguntar y yo me empecé a sentir nerviosa y cerrar mis manos, ir escuchando a cada uno y ya mero se acercaba mi turno.

-hasta que al fin dijo – y usted señorita, - y lo peor de todo es que todos me voltearon a ver.

-yo… yo aun no tengo- dije cada vez mas bajo. –cuando lo dije todos voltearon a ver la reacción del maestro.

-y que se supone que estas haciendo aquí, esta escuela es para los que tiene un elemento y capacitarlos a hacer de los mejores –dijo muy seriamente.

-es que su tío es el director –dijo descaradamente senna.

-yo me encogí de hombros y no dije nada mas… me volví a sentir humillada.

-_tranquila orihime lo hacer por el bien de los demás… de los de… mas –_ me dije a mi misma, observe que ichigo me observaba preocupado y agache la mirada.

-haber quiero en esta fila los de elemento agua, en esta otra los de fuego, acá los de aire y nieve acá, ya que no hay ni de trueno y planta en este salón. –señalo mientras los estaba nombrando.

-y… usted por favor colóquese hasta atrás en la esquina… - mi banca estaba separada de las demás filas…

-su clase se me hizo eterna… y cuando al fin termino, Salí lo mas rápido posible, sentí tanto coraje y rabia… -elementos estos, elementos aquellos ¡sin ellos serian basura! Que se traguen su maldito orgullo–dije en voz baja.

-me volé las clases no tenia ganas de ver caras que me irritaban, me dirigí al lugar del lago.

-hace mucho que no le doy una visita –dije ya apunto de llegar.

-ya estando hay uso mi poder para sacar del lago la roca que tenia encerrada con mi propio hielo,

-como una roca tan bella puede ser la destrucción de muchas vidas – dije mientras la tenia en las manos.

-de forma de la luna, y mas grande que la palma de mi mano mas de la mitad estaba como un diamante y la otra parte negra como el carbón.

-todavía no se completa su forma original para que sea destruida –dije mientras la agarraba con fuerza.

-la guarde en donde siempre la volví a sumergir en el lago, y me la pase un rato sentada.

-ya después de unas 2 horas me dirigí a darle de comer al señor conejo.

-cuando en el camino, me topo con nozomi, pero hice como si no la hubiera visto y me pase de largo, note que se me quedo viendo en la mano, donde cargaba una lechuga completa y unas zanahorias.

-no dijo nada y siguió su camino, cuando llegue a mi habitación le deje la comida y le cambie el agua. Después me fui a la azotea del instituto.

-mientras pasaba por el pasillo me encontré a ese profesor, e hice como si nadie estuviera, ni siquiera le observe y pase como si nada, sentí como se me quedo viendo, pero no dijo nada.

-cuando empecé a subir las escaleras escuche voces conocidas, eran la de rukia, renji, toshiro e ichigo.

-me apresure a subir las escaleras para que no me vieran. Alcance a escuchar a ichigo a hablar.

-fue culpa del nuevo profesor, la hizo sentir mal… y la perdí de vista por que salió corriendo… siento como si algo nos esta ocultando.

-hay que encontrarla y preguntarle entre todos –dijo rukia.

-después de escucharlos… mejor decidí bajar porque me podían acorralar en la azotea si me encuentran. Mire con cuidado antes de salir.

-cuando creí que ya no había nadie, baje pero fue mi error… me vieron.

-hay esta… ¡orihime! –grito renji.

-me espante y entre en pánico que por instinto me eche a correr, lo cual ellos empezaron a seguirme.

¡Espera! –grito ichigo.

-¡déjenme sola! – le conteste. Mientras aceleraba, tengo la suerte de conocer los atajos como la palma de mi mano.

-desde cuando se volvió tan rápida –escuche a renji hablar.

-creo que el entrenamiento con yoruichi me ayudo – pensé agradecida.

-cuando esquive a estudiantes que estaban cargando una enorme caja, me barrí por debajo de la enorme caja y con la suerte, renji cayo y se llevo consigo a rukia y a toshiro… pero ichigo logro esquivarlos.

¡No te vas a ir tan fácil! – me decía ichigo.

-cuando me acerco hacia una ventana para lanzarme, ya que sabia en donde pisar para poder bajar bien… ya lo había echo muchas veces, pero ichigo se espanto y cuando ya iba hacia la ventana me alcanzo y me tomo de la cintura, e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y nos caímos hacia atrás, aproveche por que en ese momento me soltó, y me dirigí de nuevo a la ventana y pude saltar. Y lo escuche gritar.

-¡pero que demonios! ¡Estás loca! - separo y me vio desde la ventana.

-yo me detuve y me le quede viendo. Y empecé a caminar, ya me había cansado de tanto correr… cuando escucho a ichigo decir -¡por que huyes… que es lo que ocultas! –dijo enojado, se veía en su mirada y lo que hizo me sorprendió, se lanzo y trato de imitarme y por poco cae mal, pero a duras penas y lo logra.

¡Si corres actuare por las malas! – me advirtió

Me detuve y me le quede viendo un rato.

¡No me puedes obligar a contarte cosas que no te incumben… ocúpate de tus asuntos – lo que le dije hasta mi me dolió… pero se lo dije en seco… cuando vi su cara de impresionado… le estaba apunto de ir con el y pedirle perdón y contarle todo… pero aguante esas ganas y empecé a caminar.

-después de eso pasaron 2 días y me distancie de rukia, renji, toshiro y de ichigo, a veces que me atrevía a mirarlo… tenia la mala suerte que él también lo hiciera y cuando me veía agachaba la cabeza, eso me dolía ¡tenia esas ganas de pedirle perdón … pero no podía…

-un día entre a mi habitación y el señor conejo no estaba, me altere… y lo peor de todo es que me tocaba con el maestro ogro.

-en su clase, el llamo a ichigo y a nozomi por algunos papeles, y como estábamos en las exposiciones, le tocaba exponer a senna.

- profesor y alumnos presentes hoy les mostrare una nueva poción con la combinación de 2 plantas que provocando aire caliente se secaran y estarán mas concentradas diluido en Mizu ni yanagi no juhi provocara parálisis y si es una gran dosis ocasionar la muerte muy lenta y dolorosa. Se los mostrare con mi conejillo de indias.

-cuando veo al señor conejo en sus manos me altero, y me paro de golpe.

-profesor, no puede usar a animales para conejillos de indias, por favor detenga la exposición.

-por favor guarde silencio señorita es una falta de respeto interrumpir, además una persona de tu categoría, no puede alegar en estos momentos.

-vi a senna y se empezó a reír, yo ¡no lo podía creer! Me senté y apretaba muy fuerte mis lapiceros que los rompí, estaba apretando demasiado la mandíbula, ¡quería grita!

-cuando veo que senna se acerca con la Abuja al señor conejo, lo agarro del cuello y apunto de picarlo… no aguante mas… explote.

¡NOO! – grite con rabia, y aviento a senna contra la pared con un gran bloque de hielo congelándola hasta que perdió el conocimiento. –escuche como cuando recibió el golpe se quejo de dolor- que lo disfrute…

-todos me miraban con temor… y el maestro estaba sorprendido, cuando de repente se abre la puerta de golpe.

¡Que paso aquí! –ichigo se sorprendido al ver lo que había echo, todos estaba petrificados. Yo tome al señor conejo y tome a ichigo de la mano y me lo lleve a afuera.

-estaba temblando, hasta ichigo se dio cuenta... y cuando salimos para afuera, yo no aguante mas y empecé a llorar, mientras era abrazada por ichigo.

-iban… iban a matar al señor conejo, y no lo podía permitir, actué inconscientemente… yo… yo no quería que esto sucediera.-dije entre cortadamente

-si hubiera estado hay no hubiera sucedido… lo siento –dijo ichigo.

-pero… me sentí mejor… como si ya no tuviera un gran peso… -dije

-vamos de vuelta… hay que entregarle a rukia el conejo-dijo ichigo.

-si… pero les diré que despertaron a penas mis poderes… y no digas nada por favor –dije temerosa…

-ya te había dicho… que yo te protegería –dijo ichigo mientas me tomaba de la mano y fuimos de nuevo al salón…

* * *

_continuara..._

_el torneo se acerca ... como también la profesia jojjo!_


	11. Chapter 11

**bueno queria disculparme antes de todo por no poder actualizar y apenas subir este cap. corto jejej ojala y que se acabe la semana que viene y pueda actualizar ... ya que la semana que viene se acercan de puros examenes y de verdad son muy importantes y me puedan perdonar jejej y ojala y aunque sea poco les guste y gome! bye.**

* * *

-rumbo al salón el silencio que cesaba me ponía nerviosa, lo que me mantenía con calma era la cálida mano de ichigo con la que me guiaba hacia el salón. No sabía cómo pedir disculpas, aunque a senna ni en broma le pediría disculpas… ¡ni muerta! No se lo merecía casi mata cruel mente a un pobre conejito.

-cuando llegamos al salón, abrimos lentamente la puerta y estaban algunos del salón ya no estaba senna congelada al muro, supongo que ya la bajaron todos se callaron al vernos entrar pero más cuando me vieron. Ichigo me dio un empujón para que pidiera disculpas.

-ma… maestro quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que ocurrió, al parecer por el enojo que me provoco senna fue el motivo o fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que mi elemento despertara y como entre en pánico me eche a correr hasta que ichigo me pudo ayudar a reflexionar –agache la cabeza en signo de pedir disculpas y para que no se notara la mentira que había dicho.

-… bueno al menos ya eres alguien y dejaste el ser la don nadie a una más del grupo… -fue como me contesto, aunque me molesto le quería contestar pero ichigo me detuvo.

-bueno por hoy termina la clase nos vemos después, tengo que reportar tu mejora a los demás profesores, así que si me permiten me retiro.-dijo el maestro.

-viejo loco –susurre enojada.

-cuando de repente todos los alumnos se me acercaron en bola, lo que me sorprendió mucho.

-¡guohh fue increíble lo que hiciste, apenas y ya es tan fuerte tu elemento!

-ya serás uno de nosotros, ya podemos juntarnos y salir.

¡Además de bonita ya tienes elemento y será de las mejores!

¡Qué bueno que ya no eres una don nadie!

-cuando una mano me agarra del ante brazo y me pega en su abdomen.

-¡apártense ustedes no tienen derecho a dirigirle la palabra, por lo menos deberían pedirle una disculpa de cómo la han tratado en todo este tiempo; ¡no tiene vergüenza! –regañaba ichigo a los demás y se veía molesto.

-ichigo tiene razón… no tengo por que dirigirles la palabra son gente patética que no se merecen mi amistad porque la perdieron por su patético orgullo. En cambio yo siempre voy a tratar las personas por igual incluso si no tiene elemento, pero en su caso ¡no! Así como me trataron así los tratare. Y si quieren mi amistad gánensela- los mire directamente a los ojos y hable secamente.

-todos se quedaron callados. Y otros sorprendidos.

-Salí del salón junto a ichigo, y aun andaba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa ichigo? –pregunte preocupada.

-nada… es solo que de algún modo me irrito la forma en que se te encimaron esos tipos. –Dijo con todavía el seño fruncido- -se veía tan lindo, pero no le quise decir aunque se noto con mi risita.

-¿Qué? –me pregunto levantando una ceja, del porque de mi risa.

-naada- dije.

-cuando iba a decirme algo nos llaman rukia y renji que venían corriendo junto a toshiro.

-¡es cierto lo que dicen, de que tu elemento despertó! –dijo sorprendida rukia.

-sí, senna me llevo al límite y no aguante y la congele – dije un poco apenada.

-¡que la que! –grito renji apunto de reírse a carcajadas.

-creo que tarde o temprano se enteraran yoruichi y urahara de la notocia –dijo toshiro.

-sí, creo que les alegrara – le conteste ya que urahara y yoruichi me incitaba que rebelara mis poderes, pero yo no quería, por mi motivo.

-bueno preparada para la competencia que será dentro de poco –dijo renji.

-creo que muchos me querrán probar si soy buena, mi miedo es que me vaya a descontrolar y empiecen a sospechar. –dije nerviosa.

-para eso estaremos contigo –dijo rukia, mientras apoyaba una mano en mi hombro.

-sí, gracias chicos no se qué aria sin ustedes.

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx x

DIA DE LA COPETENCIA

Ya estaba desde temprano en donde nos habían situado junto a todos pero por separado, todavía no nos juntábamos con nuestros respectivos equipos. Trataba de buscar a mi equipo con la mirada, cuando alguien me agarra el cuello rodeando su brazo, cuando me doy cuenta de que es grimmjow, me pongo nerviosa y no me puedo mover.

-arruinaste mi plan de usarte como carnada para hacer enojar a tu querido noviecito, pero me intrigan los rumores acerca de que eres una niña dotada. Pero ya lo averiguare si vales la pena… te estaré observando.

¡grimmjow! No asustes a inoue –decía desafiante nell.

-cuando grimmjow la miro me soltó y no dijo nada más y se fue.

-me quede sorprendida el tigre puede ser domado, -gracias nell –dije realemte agradecida.

-no hay problema, y no te preocupes grimmjow también tiene su lado bueno –dijo con un leve rubor, en sus mejillas. –bueno, me tengo que ir ¡adiós! –nell se despidió.

-¡que linda pareja! – pensé entre mi mientras fantaseaba.

-cuando doy la vuelta, me percato de que a lo lejos estaba mi equipo, voy hacia donde estaba para saludarlos.

-¡hola chicos! –dije feliz.

-me respondieron todos con un saludo igualmente hasta que empiezan los anuncios mientras cada maestros estaba ya ordenados para recibir las ordenes. Pero me incomode era yo o el maestro Kurai akum me estaba observando de una forma extraña, voltee y nozomi y senna me miraban con odio. ¡no puedo esperar por esta competencia!

-¡me desquitare de todas las que me hizo senna! –pense.

¡Atención, guarden silencio, la primera actividad, será la de supervivencia en el bosque, está prohibido usar la tecnología ya que serán eliminados, cada uno de los competidores se les colocara un accesorio en su ropa de acuerdo a su elemento y solo se lo podrán quitar si lo dejan inconsciente, y en un determinado tiempo el que reunirá mas tendrá los 10 puntos y así pueden quedar del mismo quipo en 1er 2do 3er y 4to lugar ya que se contaran las insignias por individual pero los puntos que ganen serán en equipo. ¡Así que suerte y no se rindan! –urahara decía por el alta voz

-vayan pasando en cada carpa de acuerdo a su elemento y su traje –decía yoruichi.

* * *

**continuara... espero que no me quieran matar por dejarle en plena competencia jajaj :p sugerencias de q color quieren que sea la vestimenta del equipó de orihime :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola... perdon.. por la tardanza enserio gome... y ojala y les guste y voy a subir cuando pueda y muchas gracias por los comentarios me alegran mucho y me dan animos de seguir escribiendo ¡saludos a todos!**

* * *

Mi equipo y yo nos colocamos en la carpa 15, estaba dividida una cortina para que rukia y yo nos cambiáramos sin problemas, nos había tocado un traje color blanco con solo los guantes de otro color y bordados del traje, el mío y el de rukia era una falda por fuera pero short por dentro, con unos mallones y unas botas especiales para la tierra con una blusa la mía tenía una sola manga lo que hacía ver el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo, el de rukia era uno que las mangas estaban cortadas y tenia descubierto los hombros; mis guantes y bordados eran de color grises el de ella eran color morado.

-cuando nos encontramos a los chicos se veían muy bien.

Todos tenían pantalón con una botas similar a la de nosotras pero en masculino y que las de ellos eran color negro… tenia playeras de tirantes con unas chaquetas blancas pero con detalles de diferente color cada quien, los de renji eran blanco con detalles rojos, los de toshiro eran blanco con detalles azules y el de ichigo eran blanco con negro ya que el tenia totalmente la playera en negro y la chaqueta blanca y detalles negros… se veía tan bien…

-no se me da bien el blanco –dijo refunfuñando ichigo.

-pero te vez bien… te vez… lin.. - tape mi boca porque lo dije inconsciente, y empezó a sentir la cara caliente, supongo que me puse roja.

-todos voltearon a verme y se empezaron a reír.

-cuando de pronto entro una encargada a nuestra tienda y se dirigió a renji.

-lo señalo con su pluma y le dijo - ¿elemento?

-…fuego… –dijo renji sacado de onda…

-le tomo del brazo y le inyecto algo, el se quejo un poco, y luego le puso un medallón en la parte de su guante con un símbolo de una llama.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo renji quejándose del dolor.

-es un microchip que le da la señal al medallón que te coloque, que se desprenda cuando este le da la señal a tu sistema nervioso central indique en este caso que pierdes la conciencia. No se desprenderá si estas dormido. Solo cuando presentes una contusión fuerte en la cabeza o uno q te provoque el desmayo... –dijo la encargada mientras se dirigía a rukia y también la inyectaba en la vena del brazo.

-y le hizo la misma pregunta a rukia- ¿elemento?-

-hielo- dijo rukia haciendo gesto de dolor.- le coloco una insignia con un símbolo de copo de nieve.

-y así nos pregunto a toshiro a ichigo y a mí lo mismo. Y todos nos quejamos o hicimos gestos de dolor.

-váyanse alistándose y agarren sus casas de campañas y lo necesario. Y me pidieron anunciarles que serán distribuidos individualmente por todo el bosque y será ya cuestión suya encontrar a su equipo.

-! Qué ¡- fue lo que dije.

-así lo han cambiado… así que si me disculpan… -fue lo que dijo antes de irse.

-tranquila… eres muy fuerte y no será problema encontrarnos – dijo ichigo mientras mi tomaba de los hombros, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-bueno nos vemos mas al rato, -dijo renji antes de irse mientras me revolvía el cabello.

-suerte –dijo toshiro mientras salía.

-nos vemos tortolos dijo rukia mientras salía de la tienda…

-cuando ichigo se iba a salir… lo tome de la mano… y él se giro un poco sorprendido.

-…ichigo... yo … yo… -le iba a decir la verdad, todo lo que me iba a pasar después de destruir la piedra… estaba a punto, pero su mirada no me dejo, una que no podía dejar de ver … se fue acercando… puso su mano en mi mejilla; él podía notar lo roja que estaba y como se escuchaba mi corazón… se fue acercando un poco mas… y … estábamos demasiado cerca…

-hasta que yo me avente y lo abrase para que no nos besáramos, oculte me cara en su pecho, el quería ver mi cara trato se zafarse y alzarme la cara para ver mi raro comportamiento… pero no lo deje, y solo le puede susurrar.

-suerte, cuídate mucho por favor… – y me zafe lo más rápido posible sin verlo a la cara me eche a correr a mi lugar de salida, solo pude escuchar cómo me llamaba preocupado; pero ya no pudo alcanzarme, porque ya estaba en mi lugar de salida; ya faltaba minutos de que empezara, y estábamos en lugares separados para salir.

-solo esperamos la campana para entrar y comenzar… y aun mi corazón no paraba de latir tan rápido; y seguía roja. Ya tenía mi mochila y estaba preparada.

-¡cuando se escucha una fuerte alarma y automáticamente se abrían las puertas.

-bien es hora o nunca, empecé a caminar, ya que no iba a desgastar mis energías solo no bajare la guardia y estaré atenta a todo. Creo que los que tienen ventaja son los de elemento de planta.

-cuando después de una hora de caminar; estaba sentada descansando cuando veo humo, y donde hay humo hay fuego; no sé porque pero me altere, se supone que debo cuidar este bosque, -¡tengo que protegerlo! - me eche a correr para apagarlo.

-tarde un poco, pero pude llegar antes que ocurriera mas catástrofe y se esparciera mas el fuego.

-apunte con mi mano y empecé a lanzar una brisa helada que fuera consumiendo al fuego.

-cuando escucho una risa, lo que me provoco a girarme y pude alcázar a esquivar una bola de fuego que venía hacia mí, pude sentir el calor del fuego pero no me alcanzo a quemar.

-jajaja caíste en mi trampa ¡tonta! –dijo un sujeto parecía un delincuente por tanto piercing y se reía como un sádico me di cuenta que ya tenía 1 medallón con un símbolo de una hoja, supongo que los medallones que ganes tienes que colocarlos en tu blusa o chaqueta…

-creí que otra tonta por amor a la naturaleza de elemento planta vendría, pero jamás creí que una de elemento nieve viniera, este es mi día de suerte – se burlaba de mi el tipo.

-creo que eres un idiota tu mismo das tu localización- le dije ahora yo burlándome de él

-se le acabo su risa y me empezó a atacar, sus ataques eran tan predecibles que comparados a los de yoruichi es como si fuera un viejito peleando o bailando. Creo que o de plano a la que venció era muy débil o la ataco por detrás.

-hice hielo alrededor de mi puño y le solté en la cara con fuerza por lo del árbol. Lo avente contra una roca y quedo inconsciente y automáticamente se desprendieron las 2 insignias el suyo y la del elemento hierba.

-creo que me pase un poco, pero te lo merecías idiota – dije mientras recogía los medallones y me los colocaba en la manga de mi blusa en fila.

-y empecé a seguir mi camino de nuevo.

-cuando escucho gruñir mi estomago- ¡no llevo ni 4horas y ya tengo hambre!

-tengo que buscar bayas e ir al rio por agua- empecé a observar los arboles y tocar la tierra buscar musco o una planta que necesite mucha agua, así podría saber para donde está el rio.

-cuando escucho una rama y empiezo a caminar más deprisa, sentí que alguien se acercaba así que empecé a trotar, mientras corría gire mi cabeza para ver si podía ver algo fuera de lo normal y por eso me distraje y pise mal que me tropecé y lo peor que fue por una bajada y empecé a girar y a rodar, me estaba golpeando con raíces, ramas y piedras. Me estaba protegiendo mi cara y sentí que caí arriba de alguien y lo confirme de cómo se quejo por el golpe.

-abrí poco a poco los ojos y al ver quien era me olvide de mis golpes el dolor y me puse extremadamente roja.

¡ichigo! –me quite lo más rápido que pude.

-se supone que debes noquear a los del otro equipo no a los de tu equipo- se quejaba ichigo.

-lo… lo siento- dije apenada.

-estas bien – me pregunto mientras me quitaba hojas de la cabeza.

-yo asentí aun apenada.

-cuando veo ichigo ya tenía un medallón de hielo en su chaqueta.

-vaya felicidades ya tienes un medallón dije mientras lo tocaba.

-pos quien diría que tú tienes dos, realmente me sorprendes –dijo ichigo.

-¡así me estaba siguiendo! –dije mientras trataba de levantarme pero me lastime los pies que me dolía.

-¡enserio! –dijo mientras giraba para ver si alguien estaba siguiendo.

-bueno hay que buscar a los demás, y sin ninguna palabra me cargo.

-¡pero qué haces! –dije toda roja.

-¡que no es obvio ayudándote ya que estas herida, no te preocupes tengo un maletín ahorita te curo! –dijo mientras me llevaba a un lugar.

* * *

... **continuara... ¿quien estaba siguiendo a orihime? ¿ella le dira la verdad a ichigo? ¿pasara algo mas entre ichigo y orihime? ¿los otros podran encontrarlos? grimmjow peleara por fin con ichigo senna y nozomi le tendran una tiempa a orihime?**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola enserio lo siento por la tardanza perdon perdon y perdon jejeje ubo muchas cosas espero que les guste este cap. bye y q pasen esta navidad con sus seres queridos XD**

* * *

¡No estoy herida!... esto no es nada, así que ¡ya bájame!- hice berrinche para que me bajara.

-está bien, de todos modos ya llegamos.- contesto ichigo como si no le molestaran mis berrinches como si me estuviera dando el avión.

-me di cuenta que llegamos a un árbol muy grande donde las raíces estaban por fuera, en forma de un pequeño refugio. Tomo unas hojas, que si mas no recuerdo era para curar el dolor y te ayuda a que las heridas no se infecten; pero tenían algo malo muy malo y era que ardían horrible sobre la herida.

-respira profundo, las voy a colocar en tus rodillas –dijo mientras las iba acercando.

-¡no! Espera, deja me mentalizo –lo detuve y cerré los ojos y empecé a inhalar y exhalar. Quite mi mano y deje que prosiguiera mientras yo mordía la única manga que tenia y cerraba muy fuerte los ojos.

-y de repente sentí un ardor en mis rodillas que quería gritar, pero solo mordí más fuerte, se me salió una que otra lagrima.

-ya… no llores no me voy a ir –dijo en tono apapachado y sarcástico mientras me daba una palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡pero cuando tengas una herida no sabrás cuanto disfrutare en ponerte estas hojas! – dije mientras le apunta con mi dedo índice y me iba para fuera del lugar, aguantándome el dolor.

-fue una broma, perd… -uhg – escuche decir así que me gire para saber lo que le había pasado y había sido lanzado por un trueno de grimmjow.

¡ichigo! –grite para saber si está bien.

-¡ja! Eso es todo lo que tienes, no duras nada –dijo grimmjow.

-me coloque en posición de ataque hacia grimmjow, pero solo me ignoraba y cuando iba a lanzarle un ataque algo o alguien me ataco por la espalda aventándome lejos. –lo único que pude hacer fue gritar ya que no les puedo mentir ese golpe realmente me dolió.

-solo escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, abrí lentamente los ojos, y cuando vi que algo borroso iba a golpearme me quite lo mas tontamente posible ya que todo me daba vueltas y todavía no me recuperaba por el golpe que me dieron.

Cuando pude recuperan bien la visión no era más ni menos que senna.

-¡vaya sabia que una perdedora me iba a tacar por la espalda tarde o temprano! –dije burlándome de ella.

-¡cállate idiota! – grito mientras me aventaba piedras y troncos con ayuda de su viento; al parecer a estado entrenando, o por eso era porque la admiraban.

-me vengare de lo que me hiciste –dijo encabronada.

-apenas y podía esquivar con mis rodillas heridas y por el golpe, se me estaba acabando la energía. Y más por una pinche piedra me golpeo en la rodilla.

¡ahh! Maldita sea –grite enojada. Mientras que empezaba a contraatacar con hielo en forma de piedras pero con más velocidad así el golpe seria más fuerte y la noquearía más rápido.

Pero ella se protegía con la ventisca que hacia alrededor de ella.

-¡eso no servirá con migo! –dijo senna mientras se burlaba.

-bien me tomare enserio la pelea – puse una capa de hielo en mis rodillas y toque el suelo para ir congelando todo el área para que le cueste alzar las cosas y no para que no pueda lanzarme nada.

-me levante para poner en poción de ataque, pero para mi desgracia una rueda de fuego color verde.

**Pov ichigo**

Ese maldito grimmjow- dije enojado. Después de mandarme a volar llego directamente a golpearme yo solo pude esquivar y no me deja ir a ayudar a orihime estoy muy preocupado ya que la escuche gritar.

-eh kurosaki concéntrate y pelea enserio –dijo grimmjow dándome otro golpe.

-maldito grimmjow –dije soltando un puñetazo a grimmjow quemándole la cara

-y él me pateo y durante la patada sentí cun choque eléctrico realmente doloso.

-ya teniendo un rato de golea a golpe grimmjow y yo ya nos estábamos agotando ya que ninguno cedía. Y de repente vemos como unas llamaradas verde se alzan hasta arriba y por mi terror escuche los gritos de orihime.

-vaya ellas son más viles que yo –dijo grimmjow viendo las llamas.

-ya iba a buscar a orihime ¡ella estaba en desventaja!

-pero grimmjow no me dejo ir me seguía contra atacando.

-¡púdrete grimmjow ¡ -empecé a descontrolarme, la ira me estaba ganando.

**Pov orihime**

**-**mi cuerpo me ardía, aunque trate de salir lo más posible de ese fuego pero un parte me alcanzo, estaba escuchando risas y no podía dejar de ver a las dos nozomi y senna son de lo peor, y no puedo creer que allá caído dos veces en la misma trampa, yoruichi estaría decepcionada de mi, trataba de no rendirme, me pasaba las imágenes de mis amigos y equipo.

-que con esa mirada- decía nozomi seria.

-no le conteste y trate de levantarme con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-pero senna me soltó una patada en el abdomen -grite del dolor, no parama de patearme, lo único que podía era protegerme con la cara con la manos. Y ahogar mis gritos.

-…._hija…. Hija no te rindas… no estás sola ¡yo te protegeré! –_escuche a mi mamá y empecé a llorar, y por un instante ya no sentí dolor.

-abrí los ojos y una silueta de una mujer me estaba abrazando tan cálida tan maternal.

-mamá… -dije al corresponderle el abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-vamos hija mía, es hora de que regreses que alguien te estará esperando. … y recuerda que jamás te abandonare –me estaba separando de mi mamá y una brillante luz. Y fue cuando recupere la cordura.

-senna me seguía golpeando pero ya no me dolía tanto, empecé a bajar la temperatura y a congelar todo.

-y mi brazo se empezó a la marca de nacimiento que todos creían que era un tatuaje y mi cabello empezó a ponerse blanco y como si fuera una onda de choque mande a volar a senna y a nozomi, pero hice que brotaran unas paredes de hielo para que se estamparan hay y las deje colgando en ellas con hielo en los pies y manos, pero ya entonces estaban noqueadas. –todo eso lo hice por instinto y no sabía porque o como lo había hecho todo eso. Me preocupe fui cojeando para agarrar los medallones.

-¡orihime! Responde –escuche a ichigo muy preocupado, -pero no podía hablar y decirle que estaba bien.

-cuando me vio, fue lo más rápido que podía ya que también estaba lastimado y sangrando de la cabeza. –solo le pude dedicar una sonrisa, antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Pov ichigo**

**-**_perdí el control y fui más rápido y me sentí más ligero deje de sentir dolor por un momento y fue como si algo me ayudara a aumentar mi fuerza, sentí que alguien me estaba cuidando y escuche que alguien me susurraba… -cuídala- …_

Después de poder derrotar casi a grimmjow tenia para darle el golpe para noquearlo, después que libere todo mi poder en llamas que no pudo cubrirse, apareció luego nell y deje que se lo llevara; yo tenía que llegar a ayudar a orihime.

-la estuve llamando medio iba avanzando, y cuando la vi me sorprendí, estaba totalmente más golpeada que yo, parte de su ropa estaba quemada y estaba sangrando de sus manos y pies, y aun así me miraba con una sonrisa, ¡como si no sintiera dolor. Tenía el cabello totalmente plateado. Fui corriendo porque se veía que iba a colapsar tarde o temprano.

-y así fue la atrape en el mero momento y su cabello volvió a su color natural, solo pude escuchar.

-ichigo estas sangrando deberías curarte- dijo mientras mantenía una mano en mi mejilla.

-tonta tú necesitas más atención que yo. – le dije enojado. Y cuando me di cuenta vi muy sorprendido a senna y a nozomi colgadas en el enorme hielo. _¡Qué poder es lo que ocultas orihime!_ –pensé. Pero estaba preocupado más por su salud, ya me valía madres lo que ocultaba solo quería protegerla y era todo me la lleve con trabajos al refugio. Ya no la iba a dejar que la separen de mi de nuevo.

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**hola!1 a todos primero que nada... saludo a todos mis lectores con un gran y fuerte abrazo... segundo shin y yo que les queria hacer una broma de el dia de los inocentes pero ni modos ya sera otra ocacion y 3 les pido q solo me comenten si tiene el tiempo y que no les afecte en su economia de si les esta gustando la trama jajajaj X ultima que tengan un buen dia y amor pazzzzz!**

* * *

-mi cuerpo me ardía como nunca, estaba dormida pero con nada de fuerzas, ya que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos; por el insoportable dolor que sentía me imaginaba que ichigo me había puesto de las hojas medicinales… de lo cansada que estaba… ni siquiera podía gritar del dolor solo quejarme, aparte mi cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado que me costaba mover los dedos.

No sé cuánto tiempo allá pasado solo podría escuchar a ichigo - ¡vas a estar bien!

Y sentía como acariciaban mi cabello y a veces la mejilla donde tenía una quemadura, yo le quería contestar -¡estoy bien!

Poco a poco mientras trascurría el tiempo me empezaba a doler menos, hasta que ya podía mover la mano, bueno abrir y cerrarla.

Poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos, aun me pesaban mucho lo que no los pude abrir mucho aun me dolía la cara.

Y pude notar q estaba sola, quizás ichigo busco algo como agua o debió de haber escuchado algo.

Trate de levantarme, pero veo que era inútil me dolía horrible, creo q me arrepentí de haber levantado lo que me causo gritar y quejarme. -¡agh! Lo que hizo q ichigo entrara preocupado.

¡Orihime! –dijo preocupado, mientras colocaba su mochila como almohada para que estuviera más cómoda.

-solo pude sonríele de gratitud ya que aún me costaba hablar.

-cuando escucho unos ruidos y ichigo se pone alerta y se coloca en forma de ataque mientras se colocaba enfrente de mí.

¡Ichigo! –escuche que decía una voz familiar

-vi como ichigo de pasar a tenso se tranquilizó al ver a renji, rukia y toshiro entrar.

-me han asustado- dijo ichigo con un suspiro de alivio.

-¡oh vamos ichigo no que muy salsa! –decía renji con burla.

¡Orihime que te paso! –dije toshiro muy preocupado mientras se acercaba a mí, cuando los demás se voltearon a verme por la expresión de sus cara pude distinguir sorpresa y shock.

- los tres se acercaron con migo y estuvieron callados por un momento. Hasta que rukia hablo –quien te hizo esto –dijo muy seria y volteando a ver a ichigo porque se dio cuenta de lo golpeada que estaba que no podía hablar.

-nos emboscaron a mi grimmjow y a ella senna y nozomi –dijo ichigo arrepentido como si hubiera sido su culpa.

-¡y por qué no la protegiste! –dijo ahora renji. –_ porque se iban contra ichigo; ¡fue culpa mia! Por confiarme. No lo culpen – _pensé mientras empecé a llorar.

-me dolía hablar, pero no iba dejar que le echaran la culpa. Trate de hablar. –ff…ue… mii cul..pa- deee…dejen…looo –dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-hablaremos de esto después no hay que lastimar más a orihime de lo que esta, y menos en el estado en el que está.

-iré por una medicina para el dolor –dijo rukia mientras salía. Todos salieron para dejarme descansar sola.

-¡_maldita sea! Porque soy tan débil _– dije en mi mente mientras, mientras apretaba mi mandíbula. Y aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Ya me valía el dolor, ¡por mi culpa mi equipo se iba a separar de seguro! Me levante y me aguate y ahogaba mi dolor, ¡no podía mostrar debilidad!

-me levante con torpeza. Y Salí con los demás; cuando escucharon las hojas al tronar se giraron y me vieron.

-¡orihime deberías descansar! –dijo ichigo preocupado.

¡Qué haces afuera! –dijo toshiro enojado.

…no… -susurre pero ellos no me escucharon.

Orihime vuelve a dentro por favor – dijo ichigo más preocupado.

¡No! Ya no quiero ser una maldita carga – dije gritando por el estrés que tenía acumulado.

Se quedaron viendo sorprendidos. –pero tú no eres ninguna cara, que tonterías dices –dijo toshiro.

-no le hice caso y me gire directamente hacia ichigo. Y le mire directamente a los ojos, y mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice le decía triste – ¡jamás me oíste! nunca más vuelvas a echarte la culpa – pude decir mientras caí en sus brazos, volví a perder fuerzas de estar de pie.

-muy bien… te lo prometo – me susurro.

-después rukia y renji llegaron con hojas medicinales y la hirvieron en agua y me lo hicieron tomar y gracias a esas hojas ya me podía mover mejor y hablar sin dolor. Pasaron como 2 horas, en lo que habíamos comido ya más tranquilos.

- ¿y bien como te hicieron tanto daño?- pregunto de repente rukia. Yo suspire y conteste –pffs son nada más unas cobardes y mientras una me atacaba de enfrente la otra se escondía y cuando tuvo la oportunidad me quemo por atrás encerrándome en un círculo en llamas mientras luego la otras me empezaba a golpear. Pero las hubiera matado, si hubiera sido más brusca así que las deje inconsciente y atrapadas en un bloque de hielo.

-vaya que cosas, así que tienes ya 2 medallones –decía renji tratando de ver donde las tenía.

-tengo 3 dije mientras se los mostraba- dije con una sonrisa.

-vamos iguales decía toshiro, y solo derrote a uno – mostrando 1 medallón de agua, y 2 de viento.

-yo llevo 2 decía rukia mientras mostraba las suyas – uno de hielo y otro de trueno.

-yo llevo 1 dijo renji triste- mostraba de elemento fuego.

-yo igual dijo ichigo- mostrando uno de hielo.

-eso es un total de 10 medallones – decía renji sonriendo.

-en cuanto esté mejor iré por mas- dije entusiasmada.

-se ve que ya estas mejor – dijo renji mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda, donde tenía un golpe y me dolió hasta el alma.

-¡pendejo! No la lastimes –dijo ichigo enojado mientras de un puñetazo le daba a renji a la cara.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto rukia.

-sii… -tartamudee con lágrimas en los ojos.

-en cuanto escuchamos un fuerte ruido, todos se pusieron a alerta.

-renji y rukia salieron, después de 1 minuto salió toshiro diciendo a ichigo –cuídala- el asentía con la cabeza.

-luego se escucharon gritos de rukia y de renji, yo me alerte ¡quería ir a ayudar!

-espera yo voy pero quédate aquí hasta que se curen tus heridas, yo cubriré la entrada y los ayudare.

-se levantó muy serio para pelea, pero no me quería quedar aquí -¡yo quiero ir! –dije decidida en mis palabras.

-…. No ya quedamos hasta que te cures y reposes estás todavía débil – dijo tranquilo pero serio.

Yo ya iba a ponerme de berrinchuda eh incluso él se dio cuenta que iba a alegar porque no me dejo terminar.

¡Ya te dije…q… -no sé cómo se acercó tanto y tan rápido al punto de besarme, quede totalmente sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos. –mi estómago sentía como si me hubiera tragado mariposas y mi corazón empezó a latir tan frenéticamente, sentí que se me subía el color sentía las mejillas arder. Cuando me di cuenta y reaccionar ya había pasado y solo pude ver una sonrisa…

-y como si fuera cámara lenta lo vi salir… para pelear, yo quede en shock o algo así, ya que solo podía dirigir la mirada de por donde había salido ichigo.

- escuchaba estruendos, cosas que rompían o que chocaban con algo gritos de mis amigos y de los otros. Mi mente decía ¡corre ve ayúdalos, muévete, muévete! Pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

* * *

continuara... los dejare en suspenso jajaj :p


	15. Chapter 15

**jojoj ya nos acercamos al final ¡quiero agradecer a los lectores que han llegado hasta aqui y que han aguantado este fanfiction estoy muy agradecia y muy feliz de leer sus comentarios XD cuando los leo me chibean jajaja :p y soy muy lindos y lindas jajajaj y los lectrores que leen mi historia y aparte que escriben ¡yo siempre me gusta leer nuevas historias y soy fiel a los cap.! asi ichihimistas ! sigan asi que tambien soy fans suy s y les mando un gran saludo y estare pensando para actualizar la de doble cara :p**

* * *

¡Muévete, muévete! –me decía a mí misma. Solo podía ver sombras, escuchaba ruidos de peleas, no sé quien estaba ganando. -¡mis amigos me necesitan!- decía mientras por fin podía moverme y tratar de levantarme. Pero el peso me gano y me volví a caer, tenía mis piernas muy dañadas. Pero al caer sentí como si hubiera caído en un hielo; se sentía muy frio el lugar cuando revise en que había caído, era una bolsa que traía con migo, pero yo jamás le había puesto adentro hielo, así que revise a dentro de mi bolsa y al sacar 2 prendedores de forma de copos de nieves. -¿Qué hace esto aquí? –dije sorprendida, yo estaba segura de tenerlo en mi joyero, en mi habitación; estos pequeños prendedores venían en mi cobija cuando me hallaron, o al menos eso es lo que me contaron.

-_Sōten Kisshun__…. – _escuche en mi cabeza -¿Qué? –no comprendía la palabra. -_ Sōten Kisshun- _volví a escuchar – así que lo único que me quedaba era repetir la palabra, o me estaba volviendo loca.

-_ Sōten Kisshun- _dije. No paso nada, sí definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca hasta que los prendedores brillaron y me envolvió un escudo color naranjado, y poco a poco vi como mis heridas empezaban a desaparecer -¿pero qué? –quede atónica.

-era como si jamás hubiera tenido esa pelea, porque hasta mi pelo quemado, se regenero- quede sorprendida. Después, esas pequeñas luces regresaron a los prendedores, y estos regresaron a su forma original.

-¡ahora si podía ayudarlos! Gracias mamá – dije muy feliz. Mientras salía del lugar, para ver cuál era la situación.

- al salir me di cuenta que era el grupo de más alto rango, se podría decir que era de los mejores del 3 año realmente no conocía sus nombres, solo sé que son conocidos por ser los más fríos y crueles en batallas, porque ellos disfrutaban las batallas y tenían placer a causar dolor, en pocas palabras eran sádicos al 100%. No me habían visto, cada quien estaba peleando con un contrincante. El que peleaba con rukia era elemento fuego, el de renji, era elemento agua, con toshiro era elemento trueno y el que estaba peleando con ichigo era elemento hielo. Todos estaban a la par, pero mis amigos se veían mas cansados.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a aguantar más, y más porque ellos no se contenían en dar un golpe y lo que me hizo enojar es que se reían, eso era cruel.

-baje mi guardia, porque no había visto un quinto, estaba escondido como esperando algo, maldije por debajo ya que otra vez me llegaron por la espalda, era un elemento agua. Me rodeo en agua, tratan dando de ahogarme.

-mis amigos, se dieron cuenta. Y escuchaba a todos que me soltaran. Pero los otros no dejaban que se acercaran y escuchaba carcajadas.

_-¡no!, ahora no dejare que ganes_. - pensé y lo mire directamente. –Así que dije, solo una palabra - ¡ Zettaireido! – volví a tomar la forma de la mujer de nieve, mi cabello tomo un tono plateado, y la marca de mi mano empezó a brillar un azul turquesa, y todo el lugar, empezó hacer frio. Y por un instante empezó a nevar, pero la nieve se detuvo en seco y empezó a acumularse, para luego caer como piedras a los demás, a excepción de mis amigos.

-lo que hizo, que él que me estaba ahogando, se descontrolara y yo callera al suelo y tosiendo el agua que me había tragado.

-¡maldita bruja! –dijo cuando él me iba a atacar de nuevo, pero en mi mente escuche una voz que solo pude repetir por inercia.

-Santen Kesshun- dije y un escudo me cubrió, del ataque del sujeto.

-lo que me provoco una risa, y me toco contra atacar, mis amigos tuvieron como ese ánimo y su preocupación se desvaneció lo, que provoco enfocarse en cada una de sus batallas.

-¡bien, ahora como lo habíamos planeado! –grito rukia, mientras todos

-todos nos pusimos en posición y nos acercamos, para atacar en equipo.

-hay se me ocurrió una idea. –chicos cúbranme y no se separen – dije mientras me ponía atrás de ellos y los apunte con los prendedores que tenía en la mano. Y grite - _Sōten Kisshun – y el escudo naranja envolví a mis amigos y los empezó a curar. _

-guuooh_ la _chica tiene un haz bajo la manga- dijo renji mientras veía como sus heridas desaparecían.

_-¡conste ichigo que me las vas a pagar más _tarde! –dije con la cara súper roja.

Solo pude ver una sonrisa burlona, y no te sus orejas rojas, supuse que también se había puesto_ rojo._

-hay rukia y renji se nos quedaba viendo_, _mientras toshiro aventaba un dragónde hielo, para alejar a los otros.

-ichigo no te creía de ese tipo de persona –le decía con burla renji.

-silencio mandril y ponte en posición –decía ichigo.

-¡rápido, no aguantare mucho!- decía toshiro, mientras los acorralaba con su dragón de hielo.

-bien, rukia y yo, juntábamos hielo, para después acumularlo y dejarlo escapar, al igual que renji e ichigo.

-¡ahora! –grito toshito mientas se rompía en pedazo su dragón y golpeaba a los otros con los trozos.

-ichigo y renji aventaron todo su poder acumulado a ellos, y nosotras igual.

-no dejándoles escapatorias y que los golpeara de un solo tiro; ya que usamos a el dragón de toshiro como anzuelo.

-cuando, vimos el gran impacto, todos cayeron inconscientes.

- al ver todos en el suelo ¡celebramos! Porque habíamos conseguido la victoria, solo era cuestión de recoger cada quien un medallón e ir a la salida de meta.

-pero la sorpresa es que cada quien a parte tenia mas medallones, el contrincante de rukia tenía 3 y con el suyo eran 4 y más los que tenían eran en total 6; el contrincante de renji tenía 4 y con el suyo eran 5 en total tenía 6 – jajaja te empate rukia- decía con burla.- mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.

Toshiro ya en total tenía 7, hasta ahorita era el mas alto. Ichigo tenía igual 7. –vaya si que tienes suerte –dijo rukia. Mientras ichigo se los restregaba a rukia y a renji.

-yo, tengo 8- dije feliz.

-felicidades orihime – me felicitaba toshiro, mientras los otros 3 estaban peleando.

Mientras tanto, estábamos buscando donde era la meta, seguíamos a toshiro ya que él era bueno con los mapas. Yo estaba hablando con rukia, así que íbamos atrás, de los chicos. Rukia me confesaba que le estaba gustando renji, y yo la animaba y le decía que le iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera… mientras que le contaba a rukia no sabía qué hacer con ichigo ya que estaba muy confundida, y no me podía clavar; porque me estaría saliendo de mi misión. Pero eso no se lo podía contar a rukia…. Solo le dije que estaba confundida con él.

-llegamos con los que habían podido llegar, y estaba el equipo de grimmjow con nel y otros integrantes, solo pude distinguir ese equipo, con nosotros en total de equipos era 5. Y lo que iba a contar eran cuantos medallones habíamos obtenido.

Nosotros teníamos 34 en total el equipo de grimmjow obtuvieron 28 en total, los otros estaba más abajo. Así que ganamos en equipo; lo que provoco que celebráramos.

-¡ahora el ganador lo anunciaremos el estudiante con medallones mas acumulados es! – decía urahara mientras abría el sobre.

-¡inoue… orihime!- anuncio. –yo estaba feliz, por haber ganado- fui a recibir mi medalla, y un reconocimiento.

-¡tramposa! Su tío lo arreglo todo –gritaba senna en muletas- estaba enojada y estaba que echaba humo.

-ahhh si cierto, eres mala perdedora, no soportas que haya sido más fuerte que tu, y eso que tú me embocaste, ¡acéptalo senna! No eres más que una habladora –dije mientras le restregaba la medalla.

-mis compañeros aplaudieron, otros igual, me estaba felicitando, hasta que vi una escena que me per tuvo, estaba el sujeto del elemento agua apuntándome y estaba susurrando cosas al maestro Kurai akuma. Y el sonreía muy sínicamente.

-¡bueno daremos un merecido descanso para empezar con el nuevo evento! hasta entonces- decía urahara.

-espera, urahara, donde esta yoruichi – dije preocupada. –urahara me vio y dijo –tranquilla solo fue a una misión- mientras él también se desaparecía.

-_y_ _ahora que hare_- pensé.

-orihime, no quieres ir a comer a la cafetería- se ofreció un estudiante. –muchas gracias, pero tengo ya planes, adiós –dije mientras me escabullía.

-cuando empiezo a buscar con la mirada a el maestro, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y un enorme dolor en el pecho me empezó a dar, si no fuera por la pared que me ayudo a agarrarme, abría caído al suelo. _-¡oh no! Tengo que evacuar el lugar cerca del estanque_ – pensé. Pero necesito un plan para no meter a mis amigos, porque conociéndolos no me dejaran sola, si eso también ocasiona su muerte.

-pensé en algo rápido, y fui corriendo al lugar donde siempre se juntan, la cafetería.

-fui corriendo. Y los pude ver peleando, tenía que inventarles algo.

-¡chicos! –dije muy preocupada. Ellos se alertaron y dejaron que hablara.

¡Los chicos que derrotamos!, son los que quieren la piedra, necesito que alejen a todos lo más lejos posible del área del lago. Y no le pierdan la vista a los otros ya que pueden guiarlos a su jefe, yo iré a buscar a yoruichi y avisarle personalmente para ver que hacen.

-yo iré contigo – dijo ichigo. –no te necesitaran mas ellos que yo, en cuanto le avise a yoruiche los iré a ayudar.

-ichigo lo pensó, y luego contesto – muy bien, ten cuidado- yo solo le mire a los ojos y le dije – si…. Adiós- me estaba despidiendo, pero él lo sabría después….

-sabia que solo los otros eras sus subordinados y estarían vigilando la escuela mientras que Kurai akuma iría a el lago en busca de la piedra.

-me fije, que ya no me siguieran y perder la vista de mis amigos para ir y terminar ya con todo esto.

Lleve con migo mis horquillas para que me ayudara. –sabia que esa persona, estaba más cerca de la piedra, lo podía sentir. –llegue corriendo al lugar, con algunas raspaduras, por la culpa de ramas que me topaba, en el camino.

-cuando vi que estaba contemplando el lago, como esperándome. –vaya llegas a tiempo, ya empezaba a cansarme – dijo Kurai.

-le pido que se retire – dije con voz seria.

-jajajaja empezó a reír, no seas tonta mocosa, ya estoy a centímetros de ser más poderoso y destruir este miserable lugar.

-¡no! Te dejare, dije mientras me lance al lago y me sumerg para agarrarlo antes que él.

-cuando ya lo había tomado.

- lo que no sabía es que Kurai akuma es de elemento trueno, y solo mostraba una sonrisa, y decía para sí – como lo dice la leyenda sol tu eres capaz de destruir la piedra, así que – mando un enorme trueno al lago, y el solo contemplo el resplandor de este.

**Pov ichigo**

Algo andaba mal… cuando ya había evacuado a todos y estaban lo más lejos posible del bosque, de pronto, un enorme estruendo los hizo voltear –todos vieron el enorme trueno, y solo 4 sabían el lugar donde cayó y todos sintieron un enorme presentimiento, y les llego la imagen de orihime. Quedaron pasmados.

-y por si sola una lagrima se escapo de mi- recordando las últimas palabras de orihime _-… si, adiós…_

Como pudo, fuimos corriendo al lugar, donde estaba ella…

-agitados, pero no nos podíamos rendir, era una broma, ella no estaría hay, ¡ella estaría buscando a yoruichi! –pensé encabronado…. ¡como pudo! –dije… con voz cortante.

¡Tranquilo ichigo, sabes cuál fue el motivo! .. Ella estará bien… ya verás –decía rukia llorando.

-cuando llegamos quedamos en shock. ¡Ese hijo de puta, la tenia agarrada de su cabellera! –mientras el reía.

-¡llegaron tarde! Ella ya está muerta – dijo riéndose sádicamente a carcajadas mientras en la otra mano tenia la piedra.

¡orihime! –grite con todo dolor, y con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

**fin? jajaja no aun nooo pero ¿accabara en trajedia? o.o lo descubriran en el prox cap. y quizas final :p saludos **


	16. Chapter 16

hola! bueno aqui les traigo el final de tsuki no mori y espero que les guste y los que apreciaron esta pequeña historia les agradezco de todo corazón en que la leyeran y dejaran mensajes me hicieron muy feliz que decidí darle un buen final (lo que me llevo a leer otro libro) para mejorarla un poco ... jejeje se que aun no soy muy buena... pero espero ir mejorando poco a poco y lo mas que quiero es que esta historia por lo menos le saque una sonrisa por que al dejarme sus lindos comentarios a mi me sacan muchas y me gusta leerlas una y otra vez para seguir escribiendo ... y a todos mis lectores les mando un gran abrazo y una enorme sonrisa y ojala y me sigan en nuevas fanficton que aga XD

* * *

**Pov ichigo**

-_Thumb- …Thumb- … Thumb._El palpitar de mi corazón era lo único que escuchaba, es como si lo demás estuviera sin sonido… como si estuviera viendo una película en cámara lenta. Di a mis piernas la orden de moverse, y no obedecieron; ¡lo que había dicho era mentira!

-esto no puede estar pasando- dije con la voz nublada varias veces como disco rayado.

-¡maldito, suéltala! –gritaba rukia. Gracias a rukia volví a reaccionar empecé a sacar vapor estaba totalmente encabronado, y lo primero fue correr a golpear ¡a ese bastardo!

Mis amigos atacaron desde su distancia rukia y toshiro se unieron para ser un ataque más fuerte. Y renji ataca con un gran espiral de fuego.

Ya a punto de darle un puñetazo al maldito hijo de puta, este lo esquivo muy fácil y de repente sentí un gran golpe en el abdomen con una enorme descarga eléctrica. No me di cuenta cuando se acercó solo maldecí –maldita sea- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tirado en el suelo y mis amigos todos estaban inconscientes.

-vaya ¿aun estas consiente? ; No creí que pudieras aguantar eso –este decía mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice, pero otro trueno impacto su mano para desviar el ataque que me iba a dar.

-¡eh kurosaki, no te quedes con toda la diversión! –gritaba grimmjow.

Kurai aventó a orihime a varios metros de mí. Grimmjow empezaba a esquivar los rayos de kurai y el contra atacaba. Mis amigos se empezaban a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco; Yo con dificultad en pararme y con una mano me cubría un la herida que tenía en el abdomen, fui con orihime es como si lo único que me importaba era estar alado de ella y saber que este bien. Cuando alcance su mano estaba totalmente helada y no podía detectar su pulso ni algún signo vital, mis manos empezaron a temblar y mi vista se empezó a nublarse. -¡orihime, vamos levántate… por… fa..vor! –balbuce.

La tenía en mis brazos mientras la agitaba como tratando de despertarla; pero no había señal alguna… la recosté en un lugar lejano, mientras mi único objetivo era matar con mis propias manos a ese sujeto. Me seque las lágrimas. Me iba a vengar; solo podía pensar en cómo matarlo estaba lleno de rabia y no estaba en mi cordura alguna, él se limitó a observarme y a sonreír cínicamente.

-fui corriendo con mi único propósito de matarlo, solo escuchaba que me gritaba -¡detente ichigo, no podrás solo! Pero es como si me valga una mierda mi vida…

-¡sin tan solo esa piedra, no existiera! Grite mientras me aventaba a kurai, lo logre tirar y en el suelo lo empecé a golpear y golpear, hasta el cansancio. Iba a tomar la piedra para romperlo con mis propias manos, en ese momento al tocar la piedra esta dio un resplandor y me detuve completamente. -¡ichigo! –escuche la voz de orihime. Pero por descuidarme él me mando lejos con un rayo.

-¡pagaras por eso! Te matare –repuso.

-_Tsugi no mai, hakuren- rukia lanzo uno de sus ataques mientras kirai akuma estaba distraído. Luego ataco renji -Hikotsu Taihō- era lo que renji decía mientras atacaba. _

_Luego continúo toshiro -_Daiguren Hyōrinmaru- gritaba mientras su ataque era en forma de un gran dragón de hielo y grimmjow remato con – ¡gran rey cero!- grito mientras aventaba un inmenso rayo color turquesa.

-hasta que después recordé la piedra ¡en ella esta orihime ¡ Sentí un gran alivio al saber que había una posibilidad de traerla de vuelta

-le grite a mis amigos -¡rápido hay que quitarle la piedra! Tiene prisionera a orihime!

-¡bien, es hora! –grito renji

Atacamos todos juntos, pero era inútil el bastardo usaba la piedra, que le brindaba un escudo. ¡Nuestros ataques eran inútiles! –unos insultaron por debajo.

¡Ya me canse de estúpidos juegos! –alardeaba kurai. Mientas levantaba la piedra y esta dio un gran resplandor de un color rojizo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y esa luz nos envolvió. Al manipularnos sentí como si me estuvieran aplastando, el aire me faltaba; solo escuchaba una risa sínica. -¡maldición! –era en lo único que pensaba.

Empezaba destruir todo alrededor unas obscuras nubes empezaron a aparecer y ocultar todo rastro de luz, empezaban a relampaguear un gran viento a soltarse

-¡eh! inteligente trágate esto – gritaba grimmjow con una sonrisa mientras le disparaba un rayo a la piedra que esta salió volando cercas del cuerpo de orihime.

Kurai solo grito -¡maldito! -¡ghu!- emito grimmjow al cumplir su objetivo de quitarle la piedra. Pero este le dio un golpe a grimmjow que aventó a grimmjow muy lejos.

La piedra callo y rodo hasta tocar la mano de orihime, esta empezó a brillar y desapareció luego en orihime empezaron a notar en sus manos y rostro unas venas fluorescentes de color azul celeste, y empezó a levitarse el cuerpo de orihime.

-al abrir los ojos, supe que no era ella sus ojos no tenían la misma inocencia y brillo de vida que tenían. Era una mirada apagada como si estuviera muerta.

- ¡por favor orihime, reacciona! –gritaba con desesperación. Ella volteo a verme y empezó a congelar por donde yo estaba, solo esquive. -¡no, te voy a atacar! –grite con voz quebrada.

Y entonces empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor aventó con gran brutalidad a kurai. -¡hay que detenerla si no acabara con todo! –grito rukia mientras se agarraba el brazo, por una herida que le habían causado.

-¡vamos Hyōrinmaru! –toshiro trato de acorralarla con su dragón de hielo. Pero fui inútil ya que no aguanto mucho tiempo lo destruyo.

Hay una forma de acabar con esto – dijo serio grimmjow. Supe de lo que hablaba al ver su mirada de no queda de otra.

¡No! Yo sé que hay otra manera -suplicaba

-todos agacharon la mirada, yo me sentía inútil ¡le prometí que la protegería!

-note que orihime se empezaba a ¿quebrar? –eso me asusto. Es como si estuviera echa de hielo tenía el pelo caído en la cara. Cuando iba a atacar nuevamente se frenó como si alguien la detuviera.

-¡aún está luchando! –dijo toshiro dando un poco de esperanza a los demás.

-cuando por fin veo un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos, ¡eran los mismo ojos que vi cuando llegue a este lugar. –chii…cos... –decía con voz nublada. Cuando el estallido de un trueno atravesó a orihime retumbando lentamente, yo me quede con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos - ¡no! –chille con dolor al ver como orihime se convertía en miles de cristales fui corriendo como si pudiera hacer algo, pero solo pude ver como el viento se llevaba los cristales todos mis amigos se quedaron en shock. Empecé a gritar de histeria y lance un gimió y rompí a llorar.

-sí, yo no tengo el poder nadie más lo tendrá – repuso kurai.

-el horror y la rabia me petrificaban; lo único que ahora me importaba y que había prometido cuidar desaparecía enfrente de mí. Empecé a descontrolarme y todo alrededor de mí se envolvía de llamas, -¡orihime! - grite con todas mis fuerzas. Ya no podía controlarme quemaba todo a mi alrededor. ¡y ese bastardo se iba a escapar como un cobarde!

-lo alcance y sin dejar de quemar todo a mi alrededor lo tome por el cuello y observaba como se quemaba vivo gritaba de agonía y desesperación me atacaba por zafarse pero era como si ya no tuviera sensibilidad y solo lo veía morir ante mí y yo sin ningún remordimiento. Suplicaba misericordia y repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos –no quiero morir. Pero solo lo miraba con rabia hasta dejar un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo con grandes quemaduras ya estaba irreconocible.

Después solo quede inconsciente…

¡Vamos ichigo levántate! – Escuchaba gritos – entre abrí los ojos y eran todos mis amigos

-vaya hombre que susto tuviste.- decía aliviado renji

-kurosaki-san… me alegra que usted y sus amigos estén bien –decía urahara que estaba atrás de mis amigos junto a yoruichi.

-¿estar bien? … ¡cree que estoy bien! Orihime murió ¡eso… eso es estar bien! –le gritaba con voz ronca mientras me iba contra él, pero fui detenido por toshiro y renji todos tenían una mirada apagada.

…. Lo lamento trate de llegar lo más rápido, pero tenía que cuidar a los demás estudiantes –decía muy arrepentido, mientras se tiraba al suelo llorando por orihime.

-este día termino en uno muy amargo… todo el lugar favorito de orihime desapareció al igual que ella. Y de repente el clima empezó hacer frio… y en el cielo copos de nieves empezaron a caer se veían diamantes cayendo del cielo yo solo pude contemplar por un rato el cielo mientras ultimas lagrimas salían.

-¡qué diablos!- decía grimmjow mientras se secaba una lagrima que se le había escapado

-creo… que lo mejor es descansar – decía rukia con voz aun nublada. Todos accedieron mientras caminaban mientras se ayudaban entre ellos, renji ayudaba a rukia mientras le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Urahara caminaba junto a yoruichi, grimmjow y toshiro caminaban a la par pero con tomando su distancia… yo me quede un momento más, ellos comprendieron y no me dijeron nada.

Cuando estaba un poco mejor, me empecé a levantar para retirarme y de repente sentí una enorme brisa fría que me embolia, sentí que alguien me estaba abrazando por la espalda, sentí la presión de una mano yo estaba petrificado ¡podría ser! El corazón, por la sorpresa, le dio un terrible salto en el pecho, no quería voltear para después ver la realidad y que todo era un juego que mi mente me jugaba. Pero la curiosidad me mataba y poco a poco me giraba, y al verla ¡me eche a llorar y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas! No la quería soltar. Ella empezó a llorar igualmente pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –Eh vuelto – dijo entre sollozos. -¡bienvenida! – le contestaba antes de besarla.

-¿orihime?... ¡orihime! –gritaba rukia mientras espantaba a los otros y brincaban del susto. Lo que provoco que nos separáramos ella tenía los pómulos sonrojados. Y luego todos gritaron en coro -¡orihime! Venían corriendo hacia donde estaba ella y recibiéndola con un gran abrazo hasta yoruichi jalo a grimmjow para que también estuviera en el abrazo.

Y rukia, renji y urahara se echaron a llorar como unos niños cuando le quitan su dulce mientras la abrazaban con fuerza.

-que… bueno que estés bien –decía grimmjow – ella le dedico una sonrisa y todos nos sorprendimos al carácter de este. El cual solo nos fulmino con la mirada -¡que! – decía huraño.

-nada… dijeron rukia y renji al mismo tiempo.

-¿pero, como? –decía yoruichi.

-… mi mamá dio su vida… para que yo pudiera otra oportunidad –decía mientras lloraba y giraba para atrás y todos nos sorprendimos al ver una hermosa mujer vestida de un elegante vestido blanco con ojos azules y un cabello más largo que orihime pero de un color blanco como la nieve, se inclinaba en forma de decir gracias y desaparecer poco a poco.

-esa noche la luna brillaba como nunca. Solo me entere de que orihime ya no era tan fuerte y que ya no volvería a transformarse de esa manera… ya no se descontrolaría por causas de sus emociones, digamos que se volvió normal. Pero aún era una de las más fuertes reparamos los daños del bosque y del instituto. Yo era molestado y me lanzaban indirectas cada vez que podían de orihime y yo; yo los mandaba a la goma o los ignoraba. Hasta entonces somos pareja. Senna y nozomi fueron expulsadas por sus tratos junto a los cómplices de kurai. Y hasta entonces llevamos clases más tranquilas… en teoría.

Estaba buscando a orihime, íbamos a dar un paseo en el bosque por la noche, no la encontraba lo cual me estaba preocupando.

-romeo – era renji que me señalaba la azotea. –gracias le dedique una sonrisa.

-fui directo escaleras arriba y hay estaba ella, tan bella e inocente como siempre, contemplando la luna mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

-¡por fin te encuentro! –dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Ella no contesto, lo cual me preocupo -¿Qué tienes? –pregunte muy preocupado.

-nada… es solo, que extraño hablar con ella –decía con ojos dilatados.

-… no supe como contestarle, solo agache la mirada. –solo… te puedo decir que ella está siempre velando por ti. …. Lo siento, no sé cómo consolarte.

De repente ella se voltee y me abrazo, -es suficiente con que estés a mi lado- dijo un leve rubor, el cual con las palabras que dijo, hizo que me sonrojara también. –Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- se burlaba mientras me contemplaba la cara.

¡Oye, no es divertido! – dije ya más rojo que antes, lo cual ella empezó a reír y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me había robado un beso y se echara a correr antes de solo enseñarme la lengua.

-muy lento… ichigo muy lento –decía juguetona.

-¡ahora si me voy a vengar! Dije mientras trataba de alcanzarla. Ella gritaba - ¡no, un loco me persigue, ayúdenme! –fingía la voz de victima pero después se le escapaba una que otra risa.

-digamos que al final con trabajos y la alcance ¡hasta me había aventado bolas de nieve! Era una tramposa; pero aun así la quería y la sigo queriendo mucho. Y no pensaba en dejarla para nada. Cada día que pasaba de mi vida y el resto de ella quiero que sea junto a ella…

FIN

* * *

¿les saque un susto? jejeje me gustaria saber su opinion :p y si les di un susto agamenlo saber jejeje


End file.
